A Different Path
by VERA VIV
Summary: Helen Potter is cunning, brave, loyal, and clever and after Sirius's death she forces herself to find A Different Path out of Dumbledore's suicide mission. Grey. Politics. Dangerous. Female Harry! Nice Dudley! U.S.! Very slight NCIS crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: FUTURE PLANS**

**BY VERA VIVIAN**

**Stereotypical Warning:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

*****Female Harry, now Helen, Potter, starts after the end of the fifth year. Politics. Nobility. Nice Dudley who's three years older than Helen. Mean Petunia and Abusive Vernon.*****

*****Going to be slight crossover with NCIS, nothing major yet planned.*****

Dudley Dursley made no indication at the discreet appearance of the girl through the wall of platform nine and three quarters and only quietly dropped the newspaper he had been reading in a nearby rubbish bin and took the handle of the cart on which her trunk and owl cage were perched.

Helen Potter, cousin through Dudley's mother's sister, offered a quiet thank you and together the two cousins exited King's Cross station.

"Uncle get you a car?" She asked quietly as they made their way through the crowd and into the lot.

"Yeah, Bentley Continental, 1960. I've been restoring it for the past year. Got me out of the house and into the garage."

Helen understood, she always found chores outside or for the neighbors to keep her as far away as her aunt and uncle as possible. They came to a stop before the car in question and Helen let out a low whistle. Even though she didn't know anything about cars she could still see the elegance in this particular car, "You did good with it, Big D, a classic right?"

Dudley shrugged, "Not as impressive as some of the earlier models but it's nice alright."

Helen could hear the boast in his words though and offered him a smile and he gave her a wry grin back. Despite all their differences and his parents obvious, well, hatred for her, Helen and Dudley were still somewhat close and got on fairly well together, not that they'd ever let Dudley's parents know that.

Dudley lifted her trunk into the boot and allowed Helen to carefully set Hedwig's covered cage on a blanket in the back after she assured him that she had cleaned the cage just this morning.

"I told Dad that I was going into town and I might as well pick you up and spare him the trouble." Dudley offered her a wink, "I also said your train didn't get in until nine tonight."

Helen turned to him wide-eyed and offered and smile, "Thanks, D."

"No problem Len-Len." He offered with the childhood nickname attached, "Thought we'd picnic in the park, you've wanted to go to the park, haven't you?" He questioned hesitantly.

She nodded repeatedly and he held off a laugh, "I love parks, D." She said seriously.

Dudley cracked a full on grin at this, sometimes he forgot that his cousin was actually three years younger than him with how serious she acted all the time, not that he blamed her. No, his parents were to blame for that particular fact.

Dudley soon had them arrived explaining, "I thought we'd go to Vicky Park, came here with Camille once, she liked it well enough."

Helen nodded. Camille had been Dudley's last girlfriend in a long strew of birds he had since he became captain of the rugby team at Smelting's. Through boxing and rugby, Dudley Dursley had lost his chubby childhood appearance and became an, albeit large, very fit and well-muscled young man. Through boarding school away from his parents' constant overbearing nature and finding a new crowd Dudley had become a less quick tempered, more thoughtful young man. He still would rather throw a punch than talk things out but he was much different than he the cousin she had known in her early years growing up.

The drive went quickly and soon they found themselves slowly meandering through the park and finally taking a seat in the shade of an old oak where a certain white owl perched in the tree above and quietly settled down for a nap.

When Dudley spread out the food across the blanket Helen questioned in shock, "You made all this?"

Dudley ruefully shook his head, "Drake's mom did. Heard the tail end of me talking with Drake, he's covering for me by the way, I'm "breaking it off" with Camille tonight even though we ended it two weeks ago, gets me out of the house, Camille's a vegetarian, and well, Mrs. Huntington knows how mum cooks and offered to make the basket. You're not a vegetarian but you're close enough."

Helen nodded, it was true. Without eating much meat growing up in the Dursley household her stomach had not grown accustomed to it and now eating too much of it made her sick. She told people she was a vegetarian at school to because it just made the explanations easier. She easily dished out of the multiple containers servings for both her and Dudley, with much bigger portions for Dudley than herself.

Dudley took a bite before questioning, "How was school?"

Helen blinked and slowly chewed her bite before responding, trying to come up with the best way to phrase it. _Well, you know that psychotic dark lord who everyone's afraid of that came back last year, yeah, that one, and you know my godfather who is an escaped convict even though he was never convicted of a crime, the one your parents are terrified of and the one who's kept uncle from laying a hand on me for two years, he was killed because I walked into the psycho's trap_. Yeah. That sounded like her school year. Right.

"That good huh?" D questioned.

She blinked and looked away, "Remember Sirius Black?" She asked.

"That's your godfather, right? The one who escaped from Azca-Aska—?"

"Azkaban. Yes." She answered and focused her eyes in the distance in front of her, "He was killed. A week ago. In an attack on the Ministry."

Dudley's eyes widened and he quickly set his food aside, "Hele—"

"I'm fine. He bequeathed his estate and family seat to me. Adopted me _post mortem_ to the Noble and Ancient House of Black."

"You were there, weren't you Len-Len? You were there? Weren't you?"

"He was right in front of me. It was his cousin, you know? Bellatrix LeStrange, his own cousin, one of _His_," Here her eyes flickered slightly, "Inner Circle. She was imprisoned in Azkaban after a trial for torturing one of my housemate's parents into insanity. She received a trial. And she was broken out. Of Azkaban that is."

"Len-Len, I'm sorry."

Tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall, "I'm an adult now. Sirius legally emancipated me. But the _Headmaster_," She spat, "Is forcing me to return to aunt and uncles', _'for my own safety,'_ I'm assured. Bloody garble about bloody blood wards that bloody well don't do anything."

Very gently Dudley set aside the food and drew her close as her tears spilled over and suddenly she was clinging to him, just sobbing, sobbing for everything. For her parents being murdered. For Sirius's stupid mistakes. For Remus being kept from her because he was a werewolf. For being left on the doormat to an aunt and uncle who hated her. For living in a cupboard. For slaving under her relatives' rule. For Quirrell and the basilisk and the dementors and the dragon. For the rat and Cedric and the graveyard and the deatheaters. For her nightmares. For her injured friends. For her godfather. For being possessed. For everything.

"I'm not taking you back there." He swore lowly to her.

She pulled herself back, scrubbing at her face and hiccupped, "What?"

"I'm not taking you back to mum and dad." He said seriously, "Without your godfather he'll kill you." He didn't need to clarify who 'he' was.

"D, you can't always protect me." She said shaking her head as she accepted the handkerchief he offered her.

"I couldn't, but now I'm nineteen and can." He said, making eye contact with her before continuing, "I've been offered a job by the Academy. You know they work with the military and stuff right?" She nodded while dabbing distractedly at her face. "Well Rex offers classes to anyone enlisted or retired at discounted rates and the results have been so good that the military's contracted the Academy to help train recruits. With the way Afghanistan is going the States are looking to collaborate more with us and as a sign of working together the Academy's been contracted to help train up some soldiers for the U.S."

Helen looked thoughtful, "Dumbledore's instruments only monitor the blood wards. When I came of age through emancipation any tracking devices he had on me were destroyed."

"How do the blood wards work exactly?"

Helen shook her head, "I don't know exactly but I've been looking into it. The place is protected only as long as I consider it 'home.' Since the direct shielding came from my mother's death it is my mother's blood the wards are tied to. You and I are related through my mother so as far as I am aware the blood wards should hold their protection, at least over you and our 'home.' But what I am not sure of is if they will still hold over Private Drive."

"Risk we'll have to take." Dudley grunted, looking away slightly.

"When are you scheduled to leave?"

"Two days from now."

"Tell your mum and dad I never showed. I can get a room at the Leakey Cauldron for two days and keep my head under the headmaster's radar for that long. Tom, the innkeeper, knows me and will be discreet. I can get my affairs in order. Ah, where exactly in the States will we be?"

"Just outside of Washington D.C., the capitol, in Quantico, Virginia."

She nodded, "Yes, two days will be long enough. Have your lodgings been arranged yet?"

"No, they have a hotel for me for two weeks until I can get my lodgings in order."

"Be sure and call and ask for a room with two beds. Or else I'm pretty sure I can arrange my own lodgings until we get someplace permanent."

"I'll make the call. You're staying with me." Dudley stated firmly.

Helen offered him a soft smile and began eating again and soon enough Dudley joined her. They sat and soon relaxed, enjoying the quiet of the park, of the birds twittering and the light sound of the breeze brushing the leaves of the trees and the grass on the ground. It was peaceful, the air clean and fresh with the light scent of flowers occasionally blessing their noses as they breathed in.

"Would you like to come with me?" Helen asked, breaking the silence long after they finished eating, "To Diagon Alley. I could take you with me." She suggested hesitantly.

Dudley blinked, it was honestly something he had never even considered, visiting his cousin's world but then he gave a warm look and said, "I would like that. Today would probably be best. Before I have to return to _them_."

Helen nodded, "You would have to wear a cloak, to blend in, and not stare, because it would make you stand out."

He nodded and began packing away their picnic and soon Helen joined him. Hedwig lighted down and landed on Helen's shoulder and Dudley watched his cousin and her familiar in bemusement. They reached the car and Helen looked around before opening her trunk and pulling out two black cloaks and with a discreet flick of her wand, enlarged one of the cloaks.

"Put it on now, they both have muggle-notice-me-not-charms on them. And this." She said handing him a ring, "Got it from the Ministry, they give it to all witch's and wizard's muggle families, allows them to see past our charms."

He nodded and donned the cloak and ring, blinking as it glowed for a moment before shrinking to fit his finger, and proceeding to get into the driver's seat and follow the directions given to him. They soon pulled and parked on a street Dudley had drove several times before, what he now saw though, he had never seen before. Instead of the old abandoned shop filled with dust in the windows and its door boarded up he now saw a pub with a great wooden sign hanging over it that identified the building as the Leaky Cauldron. He saw many cloaked figures walking among the pedestrians who seemed to unknowingly avoid where their magical counterparts strode. He slowly got out and met Helen's face with a hesitant glance.

"Pull your hood up, and you'll be fine." Helen said as he opened the trunk for her and blinked in astonishment as she tapped her trunk twice with her wand and it shrunk to the size of her palm, after which she quickly pocketed it and lightly grabbed Hedwig's cage firmly in hand before leading him towards the dingy building.

The moment the door was opened Dudley knew he was in a different world. The smoke that hazed the air, the old fashioned dress the patrons kept, the unnatural figures somehow different and lurking in the shadows. He kept close behind Helen as she, with hood drawn, made her way to the barman who had immediately notice their entrance. When Helen spoke he was surprised by the low woman's voice he had never heard before coming from beneath her hood and quickly realized she must've used magic to disguise her voice.

"Top of the morn' to ya' innkeeper. Wist thou habban ac bedd fore an mid ac hāt līeg in se hearth?" Her low Irish woman's voice twanged in a seemingly foreign language.

"Se līeg in se hearth of se inn eart awa beorht and hāt purh se niht fore se meðe fēðegest." He responded in the same foreign speech and despite the old man's casual appearance as he wiped down the bar with an old rag, Dudley could feel an undercurrent of tension running through the conversation and it made him uneasy.

Helen slid a single gold coin across the bar which the man quickly slid off and into an apron pocket as Helen spoke, "Ponne pās inn shall gefremman fæstnung fore mīn core ǣd in nīed of wierman fore twa nihts folgian pes."

The man nodded and silently slid a key across the bar which Helen accepted, equally silent, and both turned away, the innkeeper back to his patrons at the bar as if they had never been there and Helen with Dudley behind her to a back stairway which she was quick to climb.

Helen quickly made her way to a room nine and let Dudley follow in behind her before she let down her hood and grimaced at his instant question of,

"What was that?"

"That was ancient tradition in the wizarding world you just witnessed." She replied smartly as she proceeded to set her trunk upon the floor and enlarge it to its former size, explaining, "Back in the old days when most of the world was recovering from the fall of Rome and the protection of the Empire forthose who possessed magic were becoming feared and even hunted as the world turned away from the Old Ways and the things it had once accepted. Many inns came to be shelters for those who practiced the Old Ways, those who practiced magic, that is." The ease that she slipped into a teacher's voice and flow managed to surprise Dudley but she continued without break.

"The sign of such an establishment was a cauldron attached to the sign that had a noticeable crack in it so that when rain fell, the cauldron, which represented to the general populace that stew was always available on hand, would leak. The leaky cauldron represented that inn sheltered magicals and would protect or assist them in escaping if needed. However, to further cement protection, a customary exchange began between traveler and innkeeper to prove that both were magical became known as 'The Innkeeper's Promise.' It was often spoke in Old English and was scripted with certain words. The traveler was to always address the innkeeper in a friendly and open manner before involving a phrase asking for a 'bed' or 'room with a hot flame in the hearth.' The innkeeper was to respond that 'the flames in the hearth of the inn are always bright and warm for the traveler.' The traveler was supposed to than accept the offer and suggest that the inn will in some way 'warm' their 'core.' The keywords in this being flames in the hearth, the hearths of the inn always bright and hot, and that the inn would warm the core of the traveler. The flames often refer to magic and the hearth to safety, as well as the core referring to the traveler's own magical core."

Dudley looked wide eyed, "What exactly did you say to him?"

Helen paused before scripting, "'Being you having a bed for one with a hot flame in the hearth?' He responded with, 'The flames in the hearth of the inn are always bright and hot throughout the night for the weary traveler.' And I traditionally responded with, 'Than this inn should provide shelter for my core is in need of warming for two nights following this.'" Helen than laughed at the flummoxed look on Dudley's face. "Today it means he will keep my identity and comings and goings secret. Tom knows it's me but is able to truthfully say he doesn't know it is me because of my hood and accent. Plus there is the fact that today the Innkeeper's Promise is considered a magically binding oath and no one can force him to speak once it has been uttered."

Dudley shook his head, it was far too much to think on, and so he decided to simply accept it for now and come back to it later.

"Let's go to Gringott's, the wizarding bank," Helen suggested, "The tellers and those who guard it are goblins, to warn you."

Dudley nodded and both donned their hoods and exited out of the room and back into the smoke clogged general room of the inn. Helen was quick to lead him through and out a back door which Dudley was surprised to step out into a small, open-air, brick courtyard with a few rubbish bins sitting next to the door. Helen crossed it and with a couple taps of her wand to the brick wall Dudley was amazed to see the bricks seemingly melt away and give way to a bustling street full of shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Helen said and linking her arm through his, began to make her way through the crowd.

For all its grandness, Dudley could feel the underlying current of tension? Fear? A newspaper stand holding the newspapers with moving pictures Dudley had caught sight of in Helen's room before held the enlarged title of, 'Giant Attacks in Cantburry, Hundreds Dead.' Everyone strode past, heads and eyes down, everyone intent on their own business. There was a certain stillness in the air despite the bustle of those around him and he hurried as he felt Helen's grip on his arm becoming tighter and tighter.

They appeared quickly at a grand tall marble building at the Alley and Helen hurried them into it. They passed through a set of large bronze doors, guarded by two small creatures garbed in armor and with clawed hands resting on sword handles and passed through an entry way to another set of guarded silver doors before which Helen paused for a moment and Dudley was quick to scan the engraving on the door before him which read,

Enter, stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned,

Beware of finding more that treasure there.

Dudley didn't know if it was just him but the message seemed rather morbid for a bank.

"Gringott's is one of the safest places in the wizarding world. There's a reason there has been so many Goblin Wars throughout wizarding history." Helen murmured to him, before nodding her thanks to the goblins in burgundy uniform that opened the doors before them.

They entered into a grand lobby with a high ceiling and high counters on either side behind which goblins sat, some tending to customers, others weighing gold, examining large jewels, or reviewing records. Helen strode to an open teller and waited for a good minute until he turned his attention to her. She silently placed her right hand onto the counter and it was only now that Dudley noticed the two large rings which graced it, both seemingly emblazoned with coats of arms.

The teller examined the hand of the cloaked figure before him and nodded, "Follow me, my lady." The creature croaked and motioned for another to open the gate at the end of the counter and allow the two customers through.

Dudley soon found himself and Helen striding through a series of marble corridors lit by torches placed in appropriate distance from each other until they finally reached a door in front of which two armed goblins stood guard. The goblin barked something in a harsh language and both stood to attention and stepped aside and the goblin who had led them there paused before stepping forward and banging heavily on the door once, twice, three times.

The door was then opened and the goblin bowed to Helen who nodded and slipped her hood off, sending a glance Dudley's way and with a moment's hesitation, he did the same. They then entered into what seemed to be a grand office with a high desk with a couple of chairs resting before it. Risen from the desk was a fierce looking goblin who eyed the two of them with calculating eyes before barking a laugh and greeted in a voice that boomed, "Lady Potter-Black, what a surprise!"

Helen offered the creature a smile and nod, "Lord Ragnok."

"And a guest!"

"My cousin, Dudley Dursley, Son of the Mundane House of Dursley."

"Of course, of course, a pleasure!" The goblin offered, "Take a seat." He said as he took his own behind the desk, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, no," Helen responded, "We're fine. It's a matter of business that I am here today, my lord."

The booming goblin immediately turned serious, "Of course, my lady, how may the Clan of Gringotts be of assistance?"

"The headmaster has become much too involved in the state of my houses' affairs over the years, and recently has gone so far as to demand where I will live, even though I am of the legal majority."

The goblin lord nodded seriously, "Gringotts is still going over the massive negligence in regards to your accounts, my lady, and will see justice wrought for all wrongs done you."

"Of course, my lord, I trust you in that. However, it has become apparent that, as of now, the motherland is both filled with ill-will for me and will not prepare me as I need to succeed in this war. The motherland will always be my home…" She trailed off thinking, and both Dudley and the goblin lord waited for her to pick up her train of thought, "…But, it is time for me to venture out of her borders. For both my protection and the protection of those around me. I have built up allies through those I met during my fourth year in the Triwizard Tournament. The headmaster's grip is too tight on Britain and Hogwarts and I mustn't return until that grip is broken. The only way to break _his_ grip is to break myself away from him. I will not return to Hogwarts. I have been in contact with Heir Krum since by fourth and because of Karkaroff's fall from grace and cowardly abandonment of his students the Drumstrang Institute has been reexamined by the Bulgarian Ministry, providing the school a much more stable staff, I have a meeting scheduled with the new headmaster, Blackthorn, in two weeks' time but my admittance has been guaranteed by the Bulgarian Minister himself."

The goblin lord nodded and held his silence for a moment, looking thoughtful, before stating slowly and with determination, "For the trials you have faced, and those yet to come, I, as Chief of the Clan of Gringotts, offer you the support of the Goblin Nation and the status of Goblin Friend, the first to receive such since His High Lordship, Merlin of Emrys."

Dudley watched his cousin inhale a sharp breath.

Helen rose from her chair and in a seemingly archaic fashion, crossed her arms across her chest and bowed to the waist, "You honor me, Lord Ragnok."

Lord Ragnok rose from his seat and came around the desk and reaching out to the taller human girl, raised her, before facing her directly and crossing his arms in front of him and preforming the same bow in respect to her, "Let it be heralded to the Goblin Kingdoms of Gaia, that on this day and on this hour, the Lady Helen Jaimelynne Amaryllis Atria, Head of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black, be declared a Friend of the Goblin Nation, by myself, Chieftain Ragnok Grimskull, Head of the Clan of Gringotts, by my body, bones, blood, and magic, so mote it be."

A pulsing energy filled the room as Helen's back gave a small arch, pushing her towards the Lord Ragnok and with her strained words of, "With my acceptance, by my body, bones, blood, and magic, so mote it be." A great light intertwined the two as both fell to their knees facing each other and right forearms locked firmly together, a great swirling pattern surrounded the clenched forearms and it was at the guards from the door striking of swords against the floor, drawing sparks, and growls of, "So mote it be." That the magic flashed a final light before falling and fading to sparks and faint wisps with a new ring settled upon the middle finger of her right hand with the seal of Goblin Friend upon it.

It took both a moment to catch their breaths and Dudley rose and assisted Helen back to her chair as one of the guards who had been hesitating until seeing his lord's nod, did the same for him. Once both were seated there was a pause in the affairs before the goblin lord made the first move carefully.

His knurled featured etched deeper lines in his face as he frowned thoughtfully, "Perhaps it is time Clan Gringotts reconsiders its placement in Britain. The treatment has been abominable in recent years. The last Goblin Liaison from the Ministry was pathetic, judgmental at best, racist at heart."

Helen's eyes hardened and Dudley realized that deep politics were at play here and if he wasn't before, he was now completely out of his ballpark.

"My lord," Helen addressed seriously, leaning forward towards the desk in a way that seemed to restore the previous relative normality of the conversation, "You must carefully consider such things with the upmost seriousness. The situation is grave, yes, but does it warrant such actions? Where would you establish yourselves? Your client base? Yes, action must be taken, but my lord, please reconsider. Keep your advantage of fiefdom. Remind the wizarding world of what they have forgotten. Shut down the bank until concessions are made if you have to. But my lord, I beg of you to rescind such thoughts."

The goblin lord frowned even deeper and for a moment Dudley feared that the creature had been offended but then Lord Ragnok let off a booming laugh and it was Helen who took on an offended look.

"Forgive me, Lady Helen," The goblin lord chuckled still, "Your wisdom is great and Ravenclaw could have done such with you. It is such wisdom from 'the mouth of the babe,' I believe the phrase is, that causes my jest. Such wisdom, Lady Helen, such seriousness. You are most astoundingly far above those far older than you, it is to be assured."

Helen shifted back, straightening slightly at the high praise, and dare Dudley thing it, _vainly_ appreciating the words of the goblin lord. "It is of no matter my lord," She dismissed easily, waving her hand lightly as if to dissipate the words.

"I assume a visit to your vault would not be amiss before your travels, Lady," The goblin suggested easily, baring his jagged teeth in a terrifying grin, "I only wish to have a slight break for the thought evoked from your high words."

Helen looked concerned but nodded, "It is something I was intending to do, my Lord, only…" She glanced at Dudley.

"Ah yes, the mundane cousin, he may remain, I am sure he will provide not so much near distraction as your lovely self." The heavy flattery did not go amiss by Dudley but a concerned Helen glanced his way and he offered a small smile.

"Okay, I should not take too long, after all, I sorted a major portion of the Potter vault after the will reading, it is the Black vault I should go through." She frowned again, concerned with the amount of time and glanced at Dudley again.

"Take your time, Lady, I will keep Master Dursley occupied and provide him with assistance out of the Alley if he should find his time drawing short." The goblin lord stated decisively.

She nodded, "Much thanks, my lord, we will of course speak later on such matters of mine accounts."

"Of course, fair lady, of course, Griphook will assist you." He nodded to a younger looking goblin who had appeared out of a small door in the seemingly seamless wall behind his desk whom Helen offered a bright smile.

She gently clasped as Dudley's hand as if to reassure herself as much as him, before rising, offering the goblin lord a small curtsy and following Griphook out.

As soon as she was gone Dudley was eying the goblin lord critically, "My cousin is not stupid," He warned off.

The creature eyed him with a blank look, "Of course not," He growled, baring his fanged mouth, "She is extremely clever for a human but like all humans, enjoys flattery."

"Helen is not vain."

The goblin's brow raised, "Perhaps not, but nothing I said was untrue. I state such things for not only her benefit, but mine. Tell me, Master Dursley, if my ally is pleased what do I get out of it?"

Dudley paused to actually think, something he had been learning to do in his recent years of schooling. There had to be a reason that the goblin made his actions. After all, the goblin despite his appearance did not appear to be stupid by any means. "…If your flattery is true compliments and pleasing to your ally, you have a much more cooperative and happy relationship with your ally, meaning your ally is more willing to assist you and come to your aid should you need it."

"Well-reasoned, Master Dursley," The goblin lord replied, baring his fangs as he did so, "So tell me this, is my flattery false?"

Dudley thought back to all the goblin had said about his cousin. The only actual compliments offered were on her wisdom and her age beyond her years. Both of which were true. "No." He decided, "You spoke only truth about my cousin."

"Of course I did, it is beneath all magical creatures to lie." The goblin replied, "We may be brutal with our truth and misleading with our negations but you will never catch a goblin or any other magical creature in a lie."

Dudley looked pensive and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, "I should prepare for my cousin's and I's journey. Might you have parchment and a writing instrument for me to leave a note for my cousin?" He asked the goblin lord politely.

The goblin merely opened a drawer and pushed a small scrap piece of parchment as well as an ink-well and quill across the desk easily.

Dudley struggled with the quill but found his message after he wrote it to be legible.

**Helen,**

**I've left as I believe it will take you some time to sort out your vault. Do not feel sorry about it, you and I both know that it is needed. I am going to leave and take care of things for our departure. I already am arranged to fly out first-class with the Academy, Rex called in a favor, I'll arrange for you to fly out first-class with me. Don't worry, the Academy will cover it. I'll arrange our hotel reservations for over there as well. We can wait till we get there and you can help me locate our permanent lodgings. Be ready to leave in two days. I'll meet you on my side of the Leakey Cauldron at 7 a.m. Send me your owl if you need to.**

**Your Cousin,**

** Dudley**

After waving the note through the air and waiting for the ink to dry he folded it in half and sat it upon the goblin's desk, "Thank you for allowing me here, and for your help to my cousin, if you would see to it that she receives this?" He asked.

"Of course, Master Dursley, Bonetooth will guide you out of Gringotts and out of the Alley." The goblin lord said, nodding to an aid who had appeared from the secret door as if silently summoned.

Dudley stood and offered the goblin lord a nod before following the other goblin out.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: GRINGOTTS**

**BY VERA VIVIAN**

**Stereotypical Warning:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Helen meanwhile was busy sorting and cataloging the Black Family Vault. She had noted that there wasn't much in the way of organization and had called Kreacher, Dobby, and Winky to help her in organizing the vault itself. Portraits of Black family members were being hung for the time being across the far wall by Winky, books, rolls of parchment, and tomes were being sorted according to period and subject by Dobby along bookcases Helen had him purchase. Weapons and armor were put to the right. Clothing, trunks, and personal items went by period along the left. Which left Helen to find the most obscure and dangerous items the vault contained with the assistance of Kreacher. All of the items that were found to be too dangerous to handle were being stored carefully in a trunk with extreme protection wards that Helen had commissioned to be examined and dealt with later. So far, the only things being thrown out were clothing or paper items that had been destroyed by a small colony of doxies. A few items of large furniture had also been found and were being placed along the back wall after being cleaned off by the diligent house elves.

"Lady Helen!" Dobby cried out, gathering the immediate attention of the girl who looked to him sharply to see if he had come to any harm, "Dobby is finding something only Lady Helen can touch."

Helen gestured for Kreacher to place the cursed goblet he had levitating into the trunk as she dusted off her hands and crossed the cavern, "Yes Dobby?"

On a pedestal which had been hidden from view by a wardrobe and coatrack made of Dragon's bone sat an ancient tome in a plain black leather coat with the Black family seal embossed on the front in silver. Her eyes immediately sharpened as she approached the item in question. Hesitantly she reached forward and the second her fingers brushed the tome she was overwhelmed by the feel of dark and passionate feel of the Black family magic thrumming through her.

"Fetch me a satchel of some sort." She commanded, eyes still only on the Family Grimoire of the Noble and Ancient House of Black.

Winky was immediately holding a black leather satchel that slung across the body that had the image of a threstral tastefully embossed upon it in silver.

Helen lifted the book from the podium and gently slid it into the offered bag with a small nod of thanks towards the female house elf. The bag, examined as she snapped it shut was admired before place over her shoulder in an easy movement. "Winky, see if you can find anything else with the image of a threstral on it, if would be a nice gift for Luna, her birthday's coming up."

Winky searched for a bit while the others went back to their appointed tasks before she came across a cloak clasp in the same trunk that she had found the bag on top of. It was an elegant silver threstral with black onyx for the eyes and had the feel of several minor charms upon it.

"Lady Helen, Winky has found cloak clasp with threstral." The grin as Helen examined the piece told Winky that she had done well.

"Thank you Winky, this is perfect!" She exclaimed and slipped the clasp into a pocket on the side of the satchel.

Helen slipped out her pocket watch and was certainly surprised when it read seven fifteen. There was no way Dudley was still here. She pocketed it but in examining the room she was pleased with what she saw. Most of it was organized, to be cataloged later. Duplicates of things that were not priceless or worth much, such as cauldrons and phials and the like were waiting by the door to be sold to second-hand shops. The irreparable items which had come to include only a rusted out set of cauldrons and a wardrobe that some brownies had made a home out of had already been disposed of. The un-awakened still portrait of her godfather had been placed in her trunk as well as a few other family portraits of some more pleasant members of the Black family including a fifteenth century Cetus Corvus Black, who was a squib in his twenties when he had died and had helped the Black family to gain reach in the mundane world in Florence with the mundane Medici family, with whom she had struck up an easy conversation with before deciding to take him along as well.

Winky had been instructed to piece together a wardrobe in one trunk and remained behind to do so. She had selected a set of weapons including a cursed dagger belted around her waist, the rest of which were brought to her trunk by Kreacher. Dobby had popped away to secure her a table to dine at in Tempest Choice, an upscale restaurant down Apraxian Alley.

She herself selected a gown from the fifteenth century that fit her form and had changed into it with the assistance of Winky. It was an elegant gown made of an emerald velvet that complimented her eyes with outer sleeves that fell wide and long. It had a modest but not conservative neckline and black embroidery of flowers and the like embellishing it. Winky had produced a gold necklace of a several times coiled snake with emerald eyes that sat around her neck and small matching emerald studs that graced her ears. Her hair was coifed up with a handy learned spell but her bangs left down and straightened, hiding her noteworthy scar from view. With a wave of her wand, her leather satchel was transfigured into a like purse with the exception of the threstral decoration being changed from silver to gold in color.

Winky, who had taken time from her project to assist Helen, floated a satin black cloak to drape over Helen's shoulders and fastened it's small gold chain with a snap of her fingers. Winky than directed a mirror she had cleaned earlier to walk over and show Helen her reflection.

"You look most noble, my lady." The mirror complimented, raising a slight blush to Helen's cheeks.

"A pity it will be wasted on my company alone than." Helen commented dryly as she allowed her Potter family ring to melt into invisibility. "What do you think, Winky? Will anyone suspect Lady Atria Black as the girl-who-lived?"

"Lady Helen is looking as a Lady and not as schoolgirl." Winky responded nodding her head several times in agreement with herself.

Helen let loose a slight giggle but nodded, "Thank you Winky, feel free to get dinner from the kitchens at the Tempest' for you three when you've finished up here."

Winky bobbed a curtsy, "Winky will be letting Dobby and Kreacher know."

Helen exited the vault and noted that Griphook's eyes widened a bit and so hid her smile and instead offered, "I am done in my vault for the evening, back to his Lord Ragnok I think."

"Of course, Lady Black." The chieftain's nephew offered and waited for her to take her seat in the cart before taking off.

Helen smiled as the wind rushed past and quite enjoyed the adrenaline rush of the ride back to the surface. It was good but not as good as the ride down. The cart slowed to a halt and Helen climbed out with the surprising assistance of the goblin Griphook who offered his hand to help her out. Helen even thought she saw the young goblin's cheeks darken a little in dare she believe it, a blush. She was quickly guided back to the doors to Lord Ragnok's office from before and this time she needed not to wait because the doors were immediately opened to her upon her appearance.

Lord Ragnok stood as she entered his office, asking, "I hope your business was successful, Lady Helen?" Politely.

"Quite, I believe my time was well spent and the Black family vault is now much more organized." She responded easily, "My cousin left than?"

"Yes, I had Guard Bonetooth escort him out of the Bank and Alley. Master Dursley entrusted a note to me to pass along."

Helen nodded and blinked as said note floated from the desk to hover in the air before her but accepted with a smile and nod of thanks, giggling slightly as she imagined her mundane cousin attempting to write with a quill before reading through the note and tucking it into her sleeve discreetly when done. "Thank you, Lord Ragnok," She said, offering him a smile.

"Of course, my lady," Ragnok replied, "We will be in touch with you in dealing with the grievances of the Potter family account."

Helen nodded more seriously, "Of course, we will keep in touch. I will be in the Alley until two days from now, in which case I will then be in Quantico, Virginia, of America. Feel free to owl me or firecall me. I will contact you with my new address once I have it."

"Very well, my lady. I wish you pleasant travels should I not see you before you depart. _May your enemies' blood spill and you reap your benefits in gold_." He finished in Gobbledygook.

"_And may your enemies know your wrath and your coffers never stop growing_." She responded with the traditional reply in Gobbledygook and curtsied to the lord goblin's bow before turning and taking her leave, following Griphook through the maze that was Gringotts. When she reached the main lobby she flicked him a galleon for his troubles which he easily caught and pocketed and even offered her a bow that was perhaps a touch too deep for the average goblin to a witch, even if she was a Goblin Friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: DINNER WITH MALFOY? ZABINI?**

**BY VERA VIVIAN**

**Stereotypical Warning:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favorited my story! I could never have anticipated such a response so thank you! And an especial thank you to StrawberryBlondeBookworm who reviewed! I'll try to post a new chapter once a week but I'll let you guys know if anything comes up! Enough of this! Read on!**

Helen slowly made her way down Apraxian Alley where the upscale shops were and only the famous, elite, and truly wealthy roamed. It was far less hustle and bustle than Diagon and more elegant and relaxed too. A marble fountain of dancing nymphs playing in the water was in the roundabout center of the alley and the Tempest Choice was easy enough to find and recognize being next to the fountain with fairy bushes in full bloom out front of it and the logo in an elegant script above the double doors which were immediately opened upon her approach by two wizards in black dress robes.

She was helped out of her cloak by a young witch in an old fashioned 18th century black and white maid's uniform. The young witch who was introduced as, "Pricilla, milady." Upon her question was told to hold the cloak for the Lady Black leaving a slightly shocked witch in her wake. Helen went straight to the maître d and introduced herself simply as, "Lady Black." The older gentlemen didn't even bat an eye and prompted a waiter to immediately lead her to an already prepared table on the second floor that was by a window and held an excellent view of the alley. Her chair was held out for her and she was assisted to her seat by the waiter who informed her that her server would be right with her.

"Good evening, milady, and welcome to Tempest Choice," A handsome young blonde wizard began with a bow, "My name is Alden Knightley and I will be your server for this evening. Is there anything you would like to start with or have me recommend?"

Helen gave a polite if somewhat distant smile and ordered, "Your strongest red vintage, the bottle if you would?"

"Of course, milady, right away."

It was in this pause in attention that Helen took the chance to fully examine the room and its occupants around her. The room was opulent as was expected and the second floor held the truly wealthy and powerful guests. She could make out the forms of several heads of families of just not British nobility, but she was sure she saw a French party, as well as, who she was pretty sure was the Minister of Italy. In a corner table she noted that what seemed to be the entire Puddlemere United quidditch team dining quietly. She was surprised to notice several of her classmates seated in various spots in the dining room. Susan Bones, of her year she noticed was with her aunt, the Head of the MLE and some high-up ministry officials. She noted the Patil twins sat with an Indian party. A third year Ravenclaw who she only recognized on sight seemed to be dining with her parents. And surprise of all surprises when in fact she should have expected it, Draco Malfoy sat with his mother and a group of various purebloods both their adult and children counterparts but the only child she recognized was Blaise Zabini who sat across from Malfoy and next to an achingly dark beauty, the Lady Zabini and her ninth husband, who was a young man who was a pretty boy to be sure, on her other side.

Zabini, it seemed, had noticed her entrance but not immediately recognized her and pointed out the young lady's entrance to Malfoy who was currently examining her in a curious but not hostile pureblood manner. Her server returned and when her glass was poured Zabini raised his own glass to her in a saluting manner. Curious and wary she returned the gesture before taking her first sip of the Italian vintage that although bitter had an underlying sweetness which she enjoyed.

Zabini beckoned a server to him and whispered something in his ear. Said server was quick to approach Helen's table and offer a bow before speaking, "Milady, the young Lord Zabini and his companion, Heir Malfoy, wish me to convey their message and ask if my lady would enjoy their company for the evening?"

Helen, or Atria,

will be referring to Helen as Atria while she is playing that character -

as she was tonight rose one brow in a questioning fashion before speaking in an elegant fashion, "If they wish to give me their company for the night, than the young Lord and Heir may join me at my table." It was a gamble, she knew, asking them to come to her but she had nothing to lose if they chose not to, "If that is not a problem?" She asked the waiter.

"Not at all, milady." The waiter responded.

"Then convey the Lord and Heir my reply." She said with a deft wave of her hand and watched with interest as the waiter returned and offered her message to young pair of noblemen. Malfoy's face flickered with annoyance before his pureblood mask returned in an instant whereas Zabini on the other hand seemed to have caught his interest. The two exchanged a few words with their mothers before rising with a practiced grace and reaching her table.

Atria moved to rise easily and presented her right hand in which her Black Head of House ring sat on her fourth finger and her Potter Head of House ring as well as her Goblin Friend ring had both been willed to invisibility. "Atria Black. Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black." She introduced herself strongly in a concise fashion.

As a Lord, Zabini introduced himself first, "Blaise Zabini. Head of the Noble and Revered House of Zabini." As he grasped her hand and brushed a courteous kiss over it as he bowed to her.

Draco stepped into place, "Draco Malfoy. Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy." And proceeded to greet her in the same fashion as his companion had.

"Please, sit," Atria gestured to the open seats and they were quick to seat themselves across from her.

"Heir Malfoy—"

She was politely interrupted by Malfoy's, "Please, Draco." In an almost respectful manner.

"Draco," She allowed with a nod, "Is your mother not, Narcissa, the daughter of Cygnus Black?" She questioned lightly.

He nodded warily as Zabini's eyes reflected interest, "She is, my lady."

Atria offered a small smile, "Atria, will do." She allowed, nodding in Blaise's direction as well, offering him the same. "It has been long since the House of Black was called to council, of course, the meddling of the Ministry in illegally imprisoning the former Head of the House has prevented much."

Inwardly both Zabini and Malfoy cringed. The Noble world was still in uproar over the events that had transpired in regards to not only the Head of a Noble House, but a Noble and Ancient House at that. It did not matter that said Head was none other than Sirius Black. What mattered is that a Lord of a Noble and Ancient House had been imprisoned without trial, had his wand snapped without trial, and been hunted as a fugitive without any assertion by the law of his crimes.

Malfoy himself was as tense as a nesting dragon as such things came into play. He had never been formally introduced to the Head of the House of Black and so remained outside of its banner. His mother remained but had no contact with any of her family besides now that of her deranged and escaped sister since her marriage. With the way the war had ended, the Malfoy family had floundered, the Black family had been tarnished, and all the Noble Houses were struggling in the power vacuum in the constant vie for power. He had been surprised to see his mother actually shed tears when she had heard of her cousin and her Head of House's death in the battle. His mother had yet to even see her sister since the events.

The war had torn many of the Noble Houses apart from the inside. It would surprise many of the mudbloods, Malfoy inwardly sneered, to know that purebloods knew they were born for light, dark, or neutral magic and knew and accepted all of their children for it. Certain families were predisposed towards certain magics but occasionally and child was born who was different, but no pureblood family would ever cast out a child for such a thing. His own mother's eldest sister had been born a light witch and had been arranged for marriage with a light wizard three years older than her, only to elope two days before the bonding ceremony with a muggleborn. The family had been horrified and embarrassed and had no choice but to cast out the witch and strike her from the family tree, less they risk a blood fued. But the notable thing in this was that it had been for her leaving her betrothed and not for her choice in the magic she practiced that she was cast out.

"But nonetheless," Atria stated icily with the passion burning in her gaze that the Black Family was known for, "The Ancient and Noble House of Black will rise again from its ashes and will remain toujours pur."

At this both wizards nodded seriously and Zabini summoned a waiter, "One bottle of Monfortino, per favore." He spoke with his Italian accent played up a bit.

The bottle was conjured almost immediately and Atria was quick to notice the entire floor's attention, servers and patrons alike, had been caught and that the young and noble trio were being watched with interest out of the corner of all's eyes. Zabini poured a glass deftly for each of them when the bottle was corked and handed off the crystal glasses to his companions before raising his own glass and intoning, "Lasciare che la storia non si dimentichi. Let history not be forgotten."

Malfoy added his own words with his own eyes burning, "Let Lord Black's sacrifice be not for naught." Remembering the tears his mother had shed in the privacy of her own rooms in the manor.

Both stared as unshed tears filled the eyes of the cold face of the young noblewoman they had just met as she fiercely raised her glass to meet those of the others, "Let my Lord Father be avenged."

They both stared at this reveal but exchanged a look before murmuring the more binding response of, "So mote it be."

Atria herself was shocked slightly out of her memories by their binding words and decided to deal with it fully later as she herself whispered slightly later, "So mote it be." Before draining her glass and the fine vintage in one swallow.

There was a comfortable lull in the conversation as Atria's eyes were distant and Zabini and Malfoy both considered the reveal of the young Lady being the daughter of Lord Sirius Black. Finally Atria shook her head and snapped her menu open, causing her companions to do the same. When she glanced up, obviously having decided, her companions shut their menus alongside her and the waiter was at their table in minutes.

"What would my Lady Black be having this evening?" The waiter questioned professionally and his eyes flickering down in proper pureblood form when speaking her title.

"I will have ratatouille," She began with her French accent playing up as she ordered, "For starters, bouillabaisse, followed by veal picatta, then a salad with vinaigrette for the dressing, and will end with a small serving of crème brule."

She rattled the courses off quickly, not bothering to check if the waiter got it all or not but the waiter turned expectantly to the young Lord, "Lord Zabini?" He questioned lightly.

"Keep mine the same as Lady Black's, but make the bouillabaisse a brodetto, with chicken picatta instead, and the dressing for my salad your house." He rattled off quickly and laid his accent on thickly.

The waiter simply turned to the Heir Malfoy who ordered, "Make the veal picatta, coq au vin, and the crème brule into clafouti instead."

The waiter snapped his fingers and the menu's disappeared and then bowed to the table, "Your first course will be out in minutes, milady and milords."

As soon as the waiter disappeared from sight Malfoy leaned back and murmured disappointedly, "He didn't even stumble."

A wry smirk of good humor found its way across Atria's face and she jested, "Yes, woe, the servers are competent."

Zabini smirked, "Poor Draco, lost your fun?" he questioned lightly.

Draco grimaced but muttered out, "It's fun when they squirm."

A slight snort made its way out of Atria, "Poor little lordling, so difficult to gain entertainment."

Malfoy grimaced at the mock title of 'lordling' but said nothing.

"Lady Atria," Zabini began.

"Lord Zabini," She nodded towards him as she was yet to gain permission to use his more familiar name.

"Please, Blaise."

She gave a wry smile at the dance of etiquette they were forced to perform, "Lord Blaise."

"If I may be blunt to ask, what school have you attended? I am sure I would have remembered seeing such a noble Lady such as yourself around Hogwarts."

Her eyes danced with amusement, "I'm sure." She said, "I have had private tutors growing up in my mother's household in France."

"Ah," He said, "Might I enquire as to who? I had my own range of tutors growing up."

She smirked, "I doubt we had the same tutors. Very well, my Lady Mother, Drisella Laifayette Black was my first tutor until I was seven, at seven I was apprenticed under Master Flamel with whom I have studied under for the past nine years." She laughed as their well-bred jaws dropped. "I have also been chaperoned and tutored by my Lord Father's good friend, Remus Lupin, who I understand taught DADA at Howart's School for one of your years, your third? I believe."

What she said wasn't necessarily a lie, just the truth bent in a fashion that suited her. She had remained conscious in first year long enough to will the stone into her trunk and had, in a very Slytherin fashion, acted as if she believed Dumbldore's lies when he couldn't find the stone. She had then in private sent a letter and later met with Master Flamel to return his stone to him. In return for her returning the stone he did indeed take her on as an apprentice and with the use of time turners she had actually studied under him for an approximate time span of nine years. Her mental age was far older than her physical age because of this. Remus Lupin had also taken her side and tutored her during her summers and chaperoned outings from both the Dursleys and Grimmauld. Both knew of her secondary identity that had been created and due to oaths made to her, would never reveal her duplicity, she could, after all, be in two places at once.

"You studied under Master Flamel? Nicolas Flamel?" Malfoy managed to sputter out, "Creator of the Philosopher's Stone? That Nicolas Flamel."

"Yes, the same Master Flamel who just celebrated his six hundred and sixty ninth birthday."

It was upon this laugh at their flabbergasted faces that the server returned and spoke, "Milady, milords, your first course is ready." Napkins were delicately arranged in laps and the server, seeing they were readied, clapped his hands causing their first course to appear on their plates before them, "Bon appetite." He said and exited with a bow, seeing his attentions no longer needed.

The ratatouille was arranged perfectly, the portion sizeable but not overly large, and the simple yet elegant starter had their mouths watering. Malfoy pouted. Atria really wanted to roll her eyes but settled for shutting them for a moment and shaking her head at, dare she think it, Draco's antics. She bit in and hummed, it was divine. It had been so long since she had such a good meal and now she was truly looking forward to the courses to come. French, Italian, even Spanish food on occasion was always welcome and so much more flavorful then most British dishes that the Dursley household insisted on day after day and week after week. Even Hogwarts didn't have that much variety on their menu and most dishes centered around British and occasionally Scottish cuisine.

After a couple of bites conversation began to flow once more. Zabini asked, "So, what was it like? To be apprenticed under Master Flamel?"

Atria finished the bite she was on before politely dabbing at her mouth with her napkin before speaking, "Master Flamel is the most knowledgeable man I have ever met. He passed on only a portion of his wisdom to me in the nine years we were together, of this I am sure." Her eyes twinkled as she noted their rapt attention on every word she said, "He is one of the best men I have ever met. He is slow in his word and long in his patience. Everything he ever told me he was thinking through before ever spoke. He wanted me to discover everything for myself and he never gave me a direct answer." She gave a tinkering laugh as she saw Malfoy had his fork paused midair waiting to enter his mouth, so focused on her words.

At this both jerked back into their pureblood mask and Malfoy suppressed a sneer at being caught gaping like an idiot at her.

She took a last bite and set her fork down and the other two were quick to finish as well. Their waiter was quick to have their dishes vanished and their next course set out in front of them. There was more silence as they ate and this time she was the first to break it, "What is it like? To be at Hogwarts?" She asked lightly.

They exchanged a look and Zabini offered an elegant shrug, "Its boarding school." As if to say, _what more needs to be said?_

This time Atria did roll her eyes, "I've never been. Enlighten me."

Malfoy cleared his throat and asked, "Well what do you know about Hogwarts?"

Atria paused, as if thinking deeply, before slowly stating, "I've studied history quite in depth. I know about its founders and why it was formed. I know about the building in generalities as well as its general location. I've studied some of its past headmasters and mistresses in passing. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Ahh," She mused, tapping her fork absentmindedly against her plate lightly while in thought, "It's current Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore," She waved her hand vaguely, "We know what that entails according to modern history and politics." She was careful not to sneer, "It boasts some great masters and mistresses as educators, namely, Charms and Dueling Master Fillius Flitwick who won the Worldwide Dueling Circuit for seven consecutive seasons, Transfiguration Mistress Minerva McGonagall, who was a battlemage on the forefront in Germany during the war against Grindelwald and led the First Scottish Field Division, and let's not forget Potions Master Severus Snape, the youngest to achieve his Potions Mastery in all of his history as well as the creator of the two most notable potions to be created in the last three hundred years, Veritaserum and Wolvesbane."

Again they seemed stunned by her but Malfoy was quick to pull through, "So you know the basics. Well Hogwarts is run by a couple of things today, you got the House system which most of the time divides and sets the school against each other as well as determines who can be allies and friends." The last word had a slight sneer on it, "For instance, Gryffindors and Slytherins are enemy houses, to the extreme. It has been this way since after the last Great War with the Dark Lord when it came out that a majority of his followers were previous Slytherins which has since been disproven but the stigma has remained. Gryffindors are the school jocks. They can be friends with both the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws but normally only with the Ravenclaws to help them pass their classes. Hufflepuffs are considered to be a bunch of duffers and generally unimportant and so they're at the bottom and you have a few who can rise to popularity, like the late Diggory, but they're rare. Ravenclaws are considered the brainiacts but generally have their nose stuck in a book but they can intermingle with any house. Slytherin mostly keeps to itself and is the house with the most inter-house politics."

Atria was surprised by the teacher mode that Malfoy seemed to split into but paid attention fascinated at seeing Hogwarts from a different point of view.

"Most of the houses though keep to themselves and support themselves. This is only made more prevalent by the House Points System in which the houses compete for the Hogwarts House Cup to be awarded at the end of the year as well as the Quidditch house teams in which they compete for the Quidditch House Cup. The teachers are biased as well, especially heads of houses, because they're alumni of their house and therefore want their old house to succeed."

At this point they had once again switched courses and Zabini chose to chime in, "Then you've got the outside factors of politics, pureblood families, fame, and of course money."

"Hogwarts is basically a small training ground in politics for the real world." Draco offered with a flippant hand gesture.

"It seems strange to me," Atria said slowly in between eating, "I have only ever been apprenticed and with only one master and a couple of personal tutors. To be honest, you are the first people my own age I have spoken to since I was seven."

To them this was strange and Malfoy asked, "You had no family? Cousins?" All pureblood families had lots of cousins and extended family because of how interconnected they were through marriage.

Atria answered quietly after taking a long sip of wine, "No. Because of my Lord Father's illegal imprisonment we had no connection with his side of the family. My parents married in secret because of the war and only the Potters, Monsieur Lupin, and Pettigrew knew of my parents' marriage and my birth. My mother's family was attacked late in the war for their refusal to break their Neutrality and still claim to be a Dark House. My mother and her younger brother were the only ones to survive and my uncle still has yet to marry and has named me the Laifayette Heir. My Lady Mother passed to death's gate when she received the news of my Lord Father's death upon the grounds of the Ministry."

At this both of the young noble wizards froze as they swiftly considered the information they had been given. When she said that her Lady Mother had passed upon hearing the news her Lord Father's death she meant suicide, which in some noble marriages was not unheard of, especially when it was the lord of the house to pass first. It was often to eliminate themselves as standing a chance to hold the Family Seat's Regent's position and force their Heir into emancipation and lordship or ladyship. By doing so it was a statement to say that the Noble child had been prepared as much as he or she could by his or her Lord and Lady and was prepared to take their position as Head of the Family. Such occurrences were rare but not unheard of.

"My House is sorry for your loss and will offer a sacrifice for your strength." Zabini stated formally and bowed his head as he drew the gods' circle across his chest.

Atria bowed her head in return and drew the gods' circle across her own chest. Malfoy too bowed his head and drew the gods' circle but said nothing as he was not the head of his House and as such could not offer such words.

Atria drained her glass of wine and then stated as their desert was being laid before them, "I will be out of the country and back with Master Flamel soon. I finished at Gringotts today taking care of my Lord Father's final affairs."

"You reside in France, I presume?" Zabini questioned lightly.

"Oui," Atria offered with a small wry grin, "I live on my uncle's estate part of the time and Master Flamel and Lady Perenelle's estate the majority of the time. Of course I do hold the Black estates now and will be making use of them in the short future." Her gaze flicked to Malfoy as she said so.

Malfoy's eyes flickered in recognition of her meaning and he spoke after taking his last bite and a small sip of wine, "Meeting you, Lady Atria, has been most . . . enlightening, to say the least." He offered her a perfectly polite smile that showed none of his teeth as he gave the pureblood hand gesture of a touch to his lips to his heart before waving in her direction, signifying that he wished good will and future dealings between them.

Atria returned the gesture in kind and murmured, "Oui, feel free to owl me in the future, Heir Draco." With a nod in his direction she began to rise as did her two companions with the waiters' assistance in pulling back their chairs. As they stood Atria felt every eye in the floor on them, watching and waiting to see on what terms they would end their meal. Atria pulled a bank slip to her vault from her bag and deftly pricked her thumb with a sharp edge of her nail and as she spread her blood across it she murmured for the payment from her vault to the restaurant to be made. Once she saw the words that scrawled in her blood turn black signifying a payment had been made she slipped it to the waiter along with a handful of galleons. The waiter gave her a bow as he pocketed the money in a small purse attached to his waist beneath his robes and collected his payment from the other two easily enough.

With the payment out of the way Zabini turned and faced her to reach out in the traditional pureblood manner as he gently grasped her at the elbow bringing them forearm to forearm and whispered in her ear as he went to kiss either of her cheeks, "It has been a _pleasure_ Lady Atria and I hope to meet with you in the future." His kisses were a little long and very flirtatious but not overbearing and she instantly saw that he had definitely inherited some rather strong traits from his mother.

But she easily replied back, "Oui, of course, Lord Blaise, it has been very interesting meeting you and your companion. Feel free to contact me." She gave a sharp smile and let her magic flare up slightly causing a slight flush to rise in his cheeks before she released his grasp and turned to say her farewells to Malfoy in the same manner.

When Malfoy went to kiss either cheek it was she that whispered in his ear, "We will be seeing each other very soon Draco and you will have to make a choice."

Malfoy's gaze flickered to his mother and back to Atria before he murmured, "The Malfoy family will rise from disgrace with its proper allies by side." His gaze met hers before flickering to Zabini and back to her as she offered him a smile and nod.

"Oui, I look forward to seeing you again soon, Draco." She murmured as she released her grasp and without looking back on the two staring noble wizards with whom she had dined or the roomful of eyes she walked out of the room.

The only thought on Helen's mind was, _Did I really just eat dinner with Malfoy?_

**Okay, that's that chapter! What did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: EXPLANATIONS**

**BY VERA VIVIAN**

**Stereotypical Warning:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Thank you to all of my new followers and favorites! You guys are wonderful! Special shout outs to PurpleBullet, The Girl of war, and shippo2009 for their words! Sorry about the delay, school and work are crazy right now and probably will continue to be so until all the utter insanity of the holidays is over! Anyhoozles! On with the story!

Helen donned her cloak and glanced around the room one last time. Everything was the same as when she had arrived and as she shut her trunk there was a certain note of finality to it. This was the last time she would be here in Britain's wizarding world for a while and she knew it would be a long time before she returned. With a sigh she pulled up her hood and levitated her trunk with a wave of her hand to follow behind her. Hedwig's cage in hand she left the room and locked the door behind her.

She slowly climbed down the seemingly rickety stairs and entered into the mostly empty front room of the Leaky Cauldron. Tom dropped his rag and came to grasp her hand, "Awa cnāwan se thou eart ac fere hæf."

Helen gave him a smile which he was barely able to make out from under her hood, "Geþancian. Se hearth decan gefremman fulsome wiermth fore mīn core hércyme." (_Always know that you are a friend here._)

"Oþ wé gemetan edsihð." Tom murmured bowing his head. (_Until we meet again_.)

"Oþ wé gemetan edsihð." Helen replied lowly as she ducked her head and with one final squeeze, turned from Tom and the inn, and stepped out into the morning haze of London.

A notice-me-not charm in place, Helen swiftly made her way through her mundane counterparts and down the street to where Dudley's handsome Bentley was parked alongside the curb. She opened his boot and placed her trunk within it, pausing to open it and take off her cloak and store it away, exchanging it for a mundane spring coat with ease. Only when she shut the boot with a heavy thump and dropped her charm did Dudley who had been leaning against the side notice her.

"Bloody hell Len-Len!" He cursed at her sudden appearance.

She gave him a smirk and innocently asked, "What?"

"You scared the living Christ out of me Helen!" Dudley exclaimed the end turning into a slight whine.

She simply raised a brow as she settled Hedwig's cage into the backseat with a mild sticking charm. "That wouldn't have happened if you were still wearing your ring." She noted as she straightened up and moved towards the passenger seat that Dudley held open for her.

He gave a slight grimace and didn't respond until he was in the driver's seat, "It's . . ." He sought for a way to phrase it, ". . . Uncomfortable. When I was with you it was fine but, well, I really would rather just _not_ know. If you know what I mean?" His gaze flicked to her as he pulled out.

Helen paused, truly trying to think through things from Dudley's perspective, "I can certainly see how it would be, _unsettling_. The wizarding world of Britain is very, ah, how to put it? Old-fashioned. Yes, old-fashioned. It is truly a completely different world. From what I've read of the colonies, they are very much more in tune with their mundane counterparts. There's not the prejudice that is found so much in many of the European countries. The magic there is more wild, nature based, much like the Gaulic and Druid peoples were before they were exposed to the magic of Rome." She unconsciously slipped into her 'teacher voice' as she explained, "The native people of the Americas were very much still fully functioning as one united society when the Americas were colonized. Slowly you got the mundane born fleeing the prejudice or persecution of Europe to the colonies. The European mundane born were much more open to learning different magics and the native peoples were just as open to the learning of other magics than their own. The magical government in the Americas spans pretty much the same area that the mundane country does and then some."

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked.

"From what I've read I understand that when the warring began between the mundane European settlers and the native peoples the native peoples began to set up enclaves and magical borders that obscured mass areas of land from their mundane counterparts. Today the amount of land you see on maps of the U.S. is about two thirds of the actual amount of land that exists. For the magical world is a complete mixture of natives and mostly European mundane born although they have a number of immigrants from various other magical societies around the world. The difference between the Americas' magical world and the Europeans is that the Americas' never forgot about their mundane counterparts and have followed their advancement and in, ah, 1863 with the passing of President Abraham Lincoln's Emancipation Proclamation did negotiations begin between the mundane United States of America and the United People of the Americas. And on July 4th of 1864 the U.S.A. and the U.P.A. signed the Treaty of Salem."

"Salem, the witch trials, right?" Dudley asked surprising Helen.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"When you went into your first year I did some research—"

"—Dudley Dursley _study_? Willingly?—" Helen asked in mock shock.

He scowled but kept his eyes on the road as he bit back, "—Yes, study. Shocking. I know." Before he shook his head and continued, "Most of it seemed to be rubbish to be honest. All stories and legends and stuff. But then I started looking into the Church's persecution of those they deemed witches and all their talk of the devil and hell and such things."

He noticed Helen's hands actually fist in her lap as she flinched and hesitantly he continued, "We brushed over the Inquisitions in history but I started to read up on what they did to witches and their ways of interrogation people to try to find them." His mouth twisted in a grimace, "It was horrible. I got sick after reading it for the first time." His knuckles were white from his grip on steering wheel as he continued, "The Inquisitions were awful. Somehow I don't believe that they didn't find some witches and wizards during it. I read about the Salem Witch trials too."

Helen spoke tensely, "Yes, those are all reasons for the separation of our worlds. Although many innocents who were not magical in the least were killed in droves alongside their magical counterparts. Salem was a tragedy as it was far after the separation. Only one true witch died in the Salem witch trials, she was a mundane born and in trying to protect the mundane accused she used her magic. Even though I entered the wizarding world at eleven I have been taught the seriousness of the separation and the reasons behind it. There is truly no world today as it exists in which we could merge and join together."

Silence held in the cab of the car as they drove along for a bit and it wasn't until Helen began to noticeably fidget did Dudley speak to distract her, "So, you've obviously read up on the colonies. What did you find out about customs? Magical customs that is?" His mouth twisting the word _magical_ oddly.

Helen looked thoughtful, as if organizing her thoughts, before she spoke, "From what I understand there will be a box that can only be seen by magicals on the form they have you fill out on the plane. Then, when we go through customs we'll be directed to go through magical customs as well. You will go with me if you put your ring on, which you should." She explained, "The whole point of the check for magicals at customs is having knowledge of the people who are aware of the magical world while residing in their country for the possibility of something happening."

Dudley looked blankly at her and she sighed.

"So if you see something _magical_ you will not have your memory wiped." She stated slowly as if talking to a small child which caused Dudley to growl mildly irritated and caused her to smirk in response.

Dudley let out a breath, "Fine, I'll put it on." His tone was dangerously close to a whine.

Helen smiled at him, "It won't be nearly as disorienting as wizarding Europe, much more, how to put it? _Normal_, by your standards at least."

Dudley offered her a wry grin, "Have you given any thought to what you'll do while I'm working?" He asked, tone light but serious.

Helen blinked before musing aloud, "Well, because I'm emancipated I can do magic legally. I will be self-reviewing the past five years of Hogwarts work as well as working on my self-led studies."

"What are you working on?" Dudley inserted the question quickly, curious as to what his cousin was self-motivating herself to learn.

"Animagus training, which is the finding of my inner-animal self and the ability to transform into said animal. Occlumency, the guarding of my own mind against attack, and legimency, the opposite of occlumency, the attacking and search for memories in another's mind. Ummm, runes, wards, ah, I'm working through the Potter and Black family grimoires but that's a long process which I may never finish in my lifetime. Those are what I'm already studying. As well as working on languages, I currently partially fluent in Gobblygook, German, and French, I'm nearly fluent in Bulgarian, Italian, Gaelic, and Old English, with the only languages I am completely fluent in being Spanish, Latin, and Greek."

Dudley looked at her astonished and she laughed, "It's simply a matter of spell work Dudley, a lot of spell work is based off of the old languages with Latin and Greek being the earliest forms that were written down at least. Than you have a lot of magics that were developed on a base of clans or different religious parties in the Gaulic and Druidian regions but those were based on oral tradition and learning and weren't written down outside of runes until at least a thousand years later. And as for Spanish, well I picked that up in primary school. I've discovered I have a knack for languages."

Dudley shook his head, "I'll say."

"Once we get settled I'm hoping to explore the local magical region and maybe spend some time traveling the Conclaves, not incredibly long, mind you. If I'm lucky I might find a teacher to study under for the summer on some of the tribal or American magics. I also would like to pick back up my piano and violin lessons as well as maybe begin attending a local dance studio."

"Are you ever going to have down time?" Dudley asked, astonished by her plans.

"Well, I'll figure out some sort of regular schedule once were settled and draw up my study plans as well. But honestly, I do better than to sit idly away." She said matter of factly, "I'm just going to have to figure a balanced schedule and once you know your work schedule we can arrange something between us, like dinners together, and chore schedules, and the like. If you want to that is?" She asked and Dudley was surprised to see a light blush coat the cheeks of his normally audacious cousin.

"Of course. I'd like that a lot Len-Len." He said reaching to the side in a move uncommon to him and grasping her hand gently in reassurance before letting it go. The road signs were now directing them to a parking garage at the airport and they were coming to their final destination in Britain.

"I've already arranged for Hedwig's transport and since you got her checked out at the vet and got the proper papers on her from your, er, bankers, we should be fine." He said as they pulled into a garage.

Helen sighed, "It's odd, but, I feel as if I've known this day was coming, for longer than just this summer. It's like I always knew that I'd leave Britain in the end."

Dudley pulled into a parking space and turned to her and gave her a true smile in which his eyes crinkled up and his teeth flashed before stating warmly, "Well, at least you're not alone. Still got me in your corner Len-Len."

Helen laughed, "I do, don't I? Thanks D."

**So sorry about how long this took! Like I said, craziness! Well, please let me know what you thought! This will be it until my holidays are done so HAPPY HOLIDAYS and talk to you after the NEW YEAR! Thanks guys! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THE TRUTH OF THE MATTER**

**BY VERA VIVIAN**

**Stereotypical Warning:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

.

**Thank you to all of my new followers, favorites, my faithful followers, and special thanks to Girl of War and darkplayer35 for your words! I love hearing what you guys think! Okay lovelies, it's been too long so on with the fanfic!**

**.**

**It's been a while but I really like this chapter and how its developed.**

**.**

**Time wise, I wanted to let you know that I'm bumping up the Harry Potter timeline so that it's easier to write their interactions with the mundane world, it's going to be 2011 with Helen born July 30, 1995 and the attack on Godrick's Hallow being October 31, 1996. :P Sorry but I'm a 90's baby and would find it super difficult to write with technology differences between then and now. I'm still having Tom Riddle live through the 40's and Grindelwald's war b/c I think that shaped him into the person he was, he just traveled the globe for another decade and gathered more followers with no outright attacks beginning until the early 80's instead of the early 70's. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Navigating Britain's airport was surprisingly easy, though she knew American customs would be another story entirely. As it was, they checked their trunks and bags in at the service desk and made their way through the winding line of security easily enough. Hedwig garnered some stray stares and required numerous forms and paperwork but in the end her cage, cover, and instructions for her care were handed over.

They were now sitting in a private lounge with passes that were granted due to Helen's 'status' as a noble. Dudley was going through some things on his tablet while Helen was busy going through a list and consulting what looked to be a brand new book every few minutes. Dudley finally closed the tablet's cover and looked over to Helen, "We're all set up for when we get there. We'll land at Philadelphia National Airport and have a four hour layover and then we fly into Stafford Regional Airport and we have a car arranged to take us to –"

"—The Hay Addams Hotel in DC." Helen interrupted with a smirk as she reclined in her chair gracefully.

Dudley eyed her, took a deep breath, frowned, and then sighed. "I'm assuming you booked something completely ridiculous and expensive."

She gave him a slight scowl and with a twist of her wrist, flicked a fan open in hand that he had not seen before, "It is neither ridiculous nor expensive," She eyed him as he gave a short snort, "Not really, for me that is."

"Of course not, my lady." He replied dryly.

She huffed, "D, I'm the head to two Noble and Ancient Houses who have been around since my world was formed. ***** See End and Respond Opinion *** **Honestly, I have enough money to buy a mundane empire and not even make a dent in the Black fortunes, let alone the Potter fortune. The Potter and Black families are two of the 14 remaining Noble and Ancient Houses that were established as such in 1344 but all can trace their Houses lineage back to at least 527 A.D. That's a long time to amass land, money, ownership, stock, ect. Plus, the Noble Houses were the ones who used to wage the wars and therefore reaped the benefit. And, when my mother married into the family as a First Generation Witch she invested in some of the mundane world's stock because she recognized what could come to fruit. That was fifteen, _almost_ sixteen mind you, years ago."

Dudley eyed her, he wasn't stupid, okay well he used to be as a kid but he had long since grown out of it and actually had a quite business oriented mind, he would have to growing up under Vernon, "What did she invest in?"

"Shares that were small at the time, budding businesses and corporations that seemed a gamble in all honesty, let's see," Helen flipped back several pages in the notebook she held, "Umm, Apple Inc., Microsoft Corporation, Pioneer Electronics Inc., ah, Dell Computer Inc.," Her eyes flicked to Dudley's gaping form before she simply looked back down and continued, "Mmm, she dabbled a bit in retail and properties as well, most paid out, a couple didn't that mostly mundane resort homes that she arranged to be rented out during holiday seasons and allowed families to rent them in the off seasons. Dad of course invested in the wizarding world, although the Potter family already holds quite a bit of stock there, he bought a rather large share from the Firebolt Company Inc. which paid off in the long run but not until rather recently. He already owned a small share in Nimbus which was up but with the Firebolt out that has dropped."

Her gaze flicked up again and she smiled as she noted that Dudley was simply staring at her intently and had regained his composure.

"Broomsticks, in case you were wondering. My father was a great fan of Quidditch and the Potter family actually owns a Quidditch team, it was a wedding present as I understand it to my father from his grandparents, Puddlemere United. Father also bought a sizeable stock in Quality Quidditch Supplies, a store in Diagon, as well as Balshin's Bludgers, the number one world producer of Bludgers sourced in Scotland. And then of course you have my investment in Weasley Wizard Wheezes Inc., a budding joke shop that is ran by twin geniuses which will hopefully be opening its doors by the end of June, July at the earliest in Diagon Alley before the rush of Hogwarts students."

Dudley actually looked thoughtful, "The twins friends of yours?" He asked.

She wavered but answered, "Of a sort, we were never particularly close but they've helped me out a time or two. I gave them my prize money from the Tournament, well, most of it, half I gave to the Diggory's, but the rest was given to the twins. They've got real talent, real potential, but not the money or standing to get anywhere easily. They've since drawn up a contract and named me their silent partner with a 20% stake in the company."

Dudley actually let out a low whistle, "And you don't have to even deal with the day to day running of it?"

She nodded her head, "They wanted to give me thirty but I argued that was far too much and had to talk them down, I mean, I just gave them their starter fund and honestly, I didn't ask for anything in return!" She waved her hand in a frustrated manner and brushed her forehead with her right hand before clasping it briefly in front of her heart and letting it drop to the notebook in her lap.

"Len, can I ask you something?"

She looked up, "Yeah, what?"

"You, don't take this the wrong way, but you move oddly, not _oddly_, ah, differently? Gesture differently? I don't know!" Dudley struggled and was shocked by her laugh.

"I'm sorry, D, I don't even realize I'm doing it anymore, I guess not having to be at, well, Aunt and Uncle's, I haven't got in the habit of hiding it again."

Dudley's brow furrowed and he asked, "What?"

She shook her head, "My gestures are different. I've been taught them by the Flamels over the years, namely Perenelle, its pureblood etiquette and if I'm to play the political game, especially as a woman and the head of not one, but two, Noble and Ancient Houses, I need to have them. Pureblood society is, ah, old-fashioned but not that, steeped in tradition, with reason, most magic and mundane technology do not mix and so there has never been the industrial revolution you saw in the mundane world, it isn't necessary. If you are a pureblood than the way you conduct yourself not only reflects on yourself, but your Pater Familias or in cases like mine, Domina Familias, and your Ancestry, which is a lot more important in Pagan tradition than in the mundane world. Words are chosen carefully and actions portray yourself just as much as words do, sometimes even more so. Gestures have meanings and so one must always watch how one moves, behaves, and speaks and be in control of oneself at all times."

"Sounds exhausting." Dudley commented.

Helen lightly shook her head and reclined back, "It was at first but by now it has become second nature. It's easy enough to not even notice if you're not a pureblood. The only reason you noticed is because you have seen me and my mannerisms before I had my pureblood training. I remember after the first three months I spent learning etiquette with Perenelle how much I noticed that I had never seen before when I went to Hogwarts. Suddenly I was able to understand so much more and what people were talking about when before it had only confused me. I also recognized a number of mistakes and the mistakes of other halfbloods and mundaneborns who were raised among the mundanes as I was." She lightly wrung her hands together and her eyes flickered down, "It was embarrassing. And what's worse is that I should have already learned all of this, especially as the Heir to one of the few remaining Ancient and Noble Houses, from my magical guardian and yet I had not one clue. I was thrown to the wolves at Hogwarts and shudder to think what would have happened to me without the Flamels."

"You really struggled, huh? Whose your magical guardian?" He asked, assuming it was different from his parents as they were mundanes.

Her eyes flicked up in irritation, "It's so frustrating, Dudley," And he could hear her tightly wound anger in her voice as she folded her hands tightly in her lap so hard that her knuckles whitened briefly, "It's part of what you heard at Gringotts', with the wrongs against me being righted and all that." He noted that her face became distinctly colder and her eyes seemed to flash, literally, from within, she twisted a ring on her finger idly as she spoke, "Albus Dumbledore, you've heard the name before, is part of the reason I'm leaving Britain. He's both the Headmaster of Hogwarts as well as the Supreme Mugwump for the International Confederation of Wizards." Seeing his confused glance she explained, "Think of it like being the Headmaster of a school and at the same time the heading the entire United Nations, as well as the fact that Dumbledore sees it as his mission to be the 'guiding light' of wizarding Britain and personal advisor to the Minister of Magic, at least he tries to, and on top of all of this he claimed for years to be _my _magical guardian to the wizarding public to which legally he had no right to the title."

Dudley glared and exclaimed, "That's, that's insane! You can't hold more than one office at once. It's a conflict of interest! If he's supposed to be you _magical guardian_ than he's responsible for teachin— Oh." Dudley could see the bitterness in her gaze as she replied.

"'Oh' indeed. Dumbledore's so busy with his politicking that he has no time for the day to day running of the school and despite Hogwarts' accomplished staff, standards have slipped to their worst ever and steadily the Hogwarts' Roster shrinks year after year with British purebloods and halfbloods attending foreign schools overseas. His Deputy Headmistress does more for the school than he ever has. Students almost never see him outside of feasts, Friday dinners, and special occasions and sometimes not even then. It has only been since I began attending Hogwarts that he started to make more public appearances around the school and the upper years have discussed incessantly as being extremely odd.

Furthermore if he was truly my magical guardian, which he's _not_, than he was responsible for my welfare, where I was raised, my magical training, and my basic pre-Hogwarts education, which for pureblood children normally involves a whole host of private tutors like any ordinary noble child in the mundane world. Dumbledore did none of this and placed me with uneducated mundanes of the worst sort," She glanced at him apologetically but he simply shook his head and waved his hand, "And took no responsibility for my education. Had I reached the age of 17 with no knowledge of my station than I would be forbidden from taking my seat as Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter and because I am the last Potter the House of Potter would have too died out.

Dumbledore used his powers as Supreme Mugwump to seal the will of not only a Lord and Lady of a Noble and Ancient House but the will of the Pater Familias of said house and claimed himself as my magical guardian with the fact that my godfather was imprisoned, without trial mind you. _He_ whispered in the ear of the Minister of Magic for the sealing of all records and dealings of the Death Eaters at the war's end. _He_ pushed for all 'Death Eaters' to be sealed in Azkaban under maximum security, some with no trials or minor crimes, and never mind the fact that Sirius Black wasn't even _marked_. _He_ had the full power and could have _if he wanted too_ pushed for the remaining accused to go to trial with his power as Supreme Mugwump and for the records to be released to the public.

So my Godfather, which means a lot more in the wizarding world than in the mundane world, let me tell you. Godparents swear oaths on their magic and lives to protect the lives of their godchildren. It is literally _impossible_ for a Godparent to do their godchild harm in any way. If Sirius ever made any move, action, or thought to harm me any way he would have lost not only his magic but his _life_. So it was quite impossible for him to have betrayed my location to Voldemort who was known to be searching for the remaining Potter Family to kill them. Don't even mind the thought that Dumbledore was the one who insisted the Potters go into hiding at Godrick's Hallow and not at the Potter Family Manor which had ancient enchantments, wards, and protections _older than the_ _founders of Hogwarts_. Or the fact that according to my mother's diary, Dumbledore performed the Fidelus Charm and _knew_ _who the Secret Keeper was_.

Finally there's the small fact that he's been giving the Dursleys money for years and stealing objects, family heirlooms, and money from my accounts since my parents deaths and his claim at being my bloody, Merlin-arisen, _magical guardian_." Helen hissed the last two words before bursting into tears and being pulled against Dudley's side who had risen and sat down beside her at some point during her rant.

"How has no one stared at us and asked to put us in the looney bin?" Dudley asked as he finally paid attention to the world around them after Helen had calmed down some.

Helen lay limply against his side, exhausted from her outburst, "Privacy and Notice-Me-Not Charms." She said fingering the same ring from earlier.

"I don't think I'll ever be used to that." He muttered under his breath as he shook his head before squeezing Helen into a hug, "It'll be okay, Len-Len, if I know you at all than I know you'll get _him_." Dudley spat in a supportive manner that caused her to hiccup and giggle weakly.

"Oh, I'm not going to just get him, D, I'm going to _destroy him_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, yeah, angst, I don't hate Dumbledore but for the sake of this story there will be a lot of Dumbledore bashing (sorry). But the man wasn't perfect by any means, as we found out in the Deathly Hallows and I've always felt he could've done way more in regards to Harry, or in this case, Helen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** So my wonderful readers, I'm a bit of history nut but I don't want to be boring you with unnecessary info so here's a sampler of something I would have inserted above. I want to know if you guys like these sorts of things or is it too much? LET ME KNOW. PLEAAASSEEE. YES or NO?*****

. . . "Of course not, my lady." He replied dryly.

She huffed, "D, I'm the head to two Noble and Ancient Houses who have been around since my world was formed. Under the Treaty of Camlan formed in 527 Anno Domino under The One Royal Majesty, Dux Bellorum, King Arthur Pendragon of _all_ of Briton's People, with the support of His Grace, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Duke of Amaryllis, The House of Potter and the House of Black were both granted their statuses as Nobility and their right to Seats on the Magical House of Lords.

This was reaffirmed thrice by Britain's monarchy, first by His Royal Majesty, King Edward III of England in 1344, with the Treaty of Hogwarts, in which King Edward III signed for the formation of the Wizemgamot, the Wizarding House of Lords, in which every House who signed under the Treaty of Camlan was established than as both a Noble and Ancient House, he also established the Ministry of Magic, a complete branch of government dedicated solely to Britain's wizarding world that would only have to answer to the Wizemgamot, the Wizemgamot was subject only to the will of the Monarchy.

It was reaffirmed a second time in 1692 by Their Royal Majesties, King William III and Queen Mary II, of England, Scotland, France, and Ireland, with the Treaty of London, which enacted the Statute of Secrecy for the British Wizarding World and also moved the Ministry of Magic from Hogwarts and granted the Ministry and Wizarding Britain land in London.

The last time a monarch of England has interacted with the British Wizarding World directly was with Her Royal Majesty, Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom, Empress of India, in 1896, with the Treaty of Wales, in which Queen Victoria granted seats in the mundane House of Lords to any Head of a Noble and Ancient House willing to swear a magically binding oath to uphold the Laws of the Mundane Realm and obey the Monarchy and its Will.

Honestly, I have enough money to buy a mundane empire and not even make a dent in the Black fortunes, let alone the Potter fortune. The Potter and Black families are two of the 12 remaining Noble and Ancient Houses that were established as such in 1344 but all can trace their Houses lineage back to at least 527 A.D. That's a long time to amass land, money, ownership, stock, ect. Plus, the Noble Houses were the ones who used to wage the wars and therefore reaped the benefit.. . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: FLIGHT AND PLOTS**

**BY VERA VIVIAN**

**Stereotypical Warning:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**.**

**Thank you to all of my new followers and favorites! Special thank you to my awesome reviewers, anthony37, Sadie, , Sharonpijl, Yuki, ptl4ever419, and Silver Moon Huntress for your words and voicing of opinions!**

**.**

**I'm sorry for how long this took me to get up. Life just gets in the way sometimes. I've got school, a job, and now a boyfriend **** to balance out and keep on updating my fics! I'll try harder! I solemnly swear!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Now boarding First Class, all members of Club World, and all military personnel for flight 24A for United States." The woman's voice rang out over the intercom and Dudley assisted Helen up and noticed that people's gaze once again would rest on them and assumed Helen had dropped her magic.

"Well this is us." Dudley said quietly as he led the way to the short line by the desk that boarded the passengers.

Helen's eyes flicked to him and then away in a way that somehow he knew she thought he was being stupid with his stating of the obvious but she held her tongue and for that he was thankful.

Helen handed over her boarding pass to the chipper looking attendant and spoke her name in a bored manner, "Lady Atria Black."

The attendant's eyes widened and she examined Helen's ID and boarding pass closer but quickly concluded their interaction with, "Pleasant travels, Lady Black."

Helen kept her gaze forward and stepped away easily but slowed her pace until Dudley caught up to her and murmured in the hallway, "Refer to me only as Atria, or Lady Black, I am entering the US under this title and do not want to have anyone associate me with Helen Potter."

Dudley grimaced and muttered, "Cloak and dagger much?" But seeing her expression quickly nodded and as they reached the door of the plane and the attendants he motioned for her to go first, "Go ahead, Lady Black."

The attendant who had moved forward to assist her gave a little squeak and a somewhat awkward half curtsy before taking her boarding pass and leading her to her seat. Dudley was quickly sat next to her and the cousins set about settling in. Bags were stowed away by attendants and patience was worn thin by the loading of all the other passengers.

Helen drew out her book and set about quietly reading through a particular section and marking notes in her notebook as she did.

Dudley watched all the other passengers as they boarded and took note of any possible problems that could arise from any of them.

Both ignored the informational safety video that played on all the monitors and Helen chose to not interact with anyone until she was instructed to fold up her lap desk for takeoff. A slight frown disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and instead she gazed out the window to Britain outside as her mind ran a million miles a minute.

Soon the plane was slowly navigating the terminal and getting to the runway for takeoff. Helen sat strait up in her seat and firmly clasped her hands in her lap. This was the very last moment that she would be on British soil for the foreseeable future. As the plane picked up speed she kept her eyes firmly on the ground and as the plane jerked and caught on the wind sending them into flight she let a long breath and briefly shut her eyes. She opened them to the ground racing farther and farther away.

She was startled by Dudley's hand reaching over and gently laying on her shoulder, "You okay?" He asked and she could see the concern in his eyes and so she offered a slight smile.

"Of course." She murmured as the outlines of the ground grew more miniature. "Well," Helen said turning slightly to face Dudley beside her, "We did it. I'm leaving Britain."

"Are you okay with leaving?" Dudley asked her seriously, holding her gaze.

She grimaced slightly, "I don't know whether to be relieved, thrilled, or depressed. I think it's a combination of all three. Just the fact that it had to come to this is what I believe depresses me the most."

"It will work out. You have a lot of people in your corner, including me." Dudley said, offering an encouraging nod.

She almost laughed at how eager he sounded to cheer her up and instead shook her head. The light for seatbelts had been turned off by this point and she unbuckled and drew out her notebook. "I thought we could look at our schedule and how we want to set up things."

He shook his head, "Always practical," He muttered as he drew out his tablet and hooked it up. "Fine, fine, let's get the work out of the way."

She rolled her eyes in an unladylike manner and began rattling off things as she scrawled out a list, "Ride from the airport and hotel lodging is set up, first thing we'll need will be a house, I've already looked at a couple of agents in the area and think I have found one to work with, her name is Amelia Baker, of course we'll have to meet with her to decide. What sort of house are you thinking on?"

He looked baffled, "I don't know. Nothing too big I suppose."

She sighed at his lack of enthusiasm, "Have you even looked yet?"

He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Very well. I believe we need something not too far away from either your work in Quantico or DC, I do not want to live in the city. Small town, preferably older, nothing too modern, doesn't mix well with my _gift_, ah, are you opposed to renovation? Of course, you wouldn't be doing all the work, a project here or there. I found the most fascinating book recommended to me by Bill Weasley on home improvement and everyday charms from my world that I have purchased. A lot of it looks really useful. Of course, we could hire a contractor but I would probably look to find one from my community rather than yours, if you know what I mean? It would make the process quicker if anything. Fireplaces are a must. It'll need a yard at the very least but preferably a little bit of land surrounding it, to establish a perimeter, as well as I was be interested in having a small greenhouse to grow some rarer plants."

Dudley shook his head and spread his hands, "Make a list and give it to an agent, as long as we have a room for watching sports, a bedroom of my own, and room for me to set up some exercise equipment I could care less about everything else."

Her lips twitched, "You mean as long as you have your man cave I can do _whatever_ I want with the house?"

Panic flashed across his face but then he caught the teasing smirk she wore and he grimaced, "Within reason, but, honestly He—, er, Atria, it's going to be just as much your home as it is mine. And handling all of the details is your forte."

An honest smile lit her face, "You won't regret it, D. I solemnly swear."

"And just why does that terrify me?"

She laughed lightly and flicked her hair to the side, "Because I'm a marauder of course." But she began to scrawl out a true list on a new sheet in her notebook in her elegant hand, murmuring aloud as she did so, "Older home, yard, preferably land surrounding. . . hmm, fireplaces, but I suppose those could always be added, ah, cellar of some sort would be nice, enough room for living area, man cave, kitchen, and dining room, er, D, three bedrooms you think? Two master size and one for guests with a half bath?"

He had simply been staring at her as she mused aloud and shook his head, "Yeah, that would be good. You remember I said something small, right He—, er, Atria?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Don't worry, remember my inheritance. I will be contributing to our home. But yes, of course. Small. Remember my name could you? . . . Room for exercise room, a small library room and office would be nice, maybe a small parlor? Umm, laundry room, elves' quarters, a porch would be nice. Trees, old ones. What else? I'm forgetting something. Ah, a separate garage, or room for such. . ."

Dudley chuckled at how she didn't feel the need to look up once when she addressed him and resigned himself to whatever plans Helen drew up. He'd simply nod his head. It would probably end up being too much but he saw how happy this project was making her and so he accepted it and lost all thoughts on reining her in. He settled back into his seat and started reading through some paperwork the Academy had forwarded to him keeping an ear on Helen as she murmured through her list as he did so.

Eventually Helen settled back and tucked her list away to eat. Then they both quietly ordered a meal and Helen ordered a bottle of wine which was slowly sipped by the two over the course of the next couple of hours. Eventually Helen called a flight attendant over to turn down her bed for a nap and drifted to sleep trying to ignore the strangers who surrounded her.

Dudley woke in his seat from the shake of a young flight attendant, "Sir, would you like something to eat?

He blinked sleep from his eyes as he slowly sat up, "Ah, coffee for now, I'll see what my cousin will have." He murmured and waved the attendant away as he turned towards Helen's sleeping form. He gave a gentle smile as he looked at her sleeping face. She looked so much younger when she was asleep, curled in on her side as she was with her mouth slightly open. "Milady cousin of mine, time for you to rise." He said in a mock sing-song voice as he tossed a small pillow at her head.

Her eyes snapped open the minute the pillow collided and her glare would've been terrifying if not for the fact that her hair was now mussed terribly and she was cocooned in a fuzzy pink blanket. "Dursley." She growled.

He laughed.

She grimaced but slowly rose, drawing her blanket tighter around herself as she blinked sleepily. "What time is it?" She asked, eying the attendants who were traveling around the first class cabin and shaking the guests awake. She wrinkled her nose slightly and hummed as she smelled the strong simulating aroma of coffee that had begun to permeate the cabin.

Dudley's gaze flickered to the monitor, and then to his watch, "With the time change or without?"

A frown made its way across her face, "Both." She muttered.

He chuckled, Helen was always grumpy in the mornings before she got her caffeine fix, "7:09 pm our time, 3:09 American time."

A cross look came over her as she did some quick math in her head, "We will not get to the hotel until 2:30 in the morning," She groused as she scrunched up her nose and scowled, "And that is if everything runs exactly on time."

"That's 10:30 pm American time," She sent him a withering glare and he raised his hands defensively, "I'm just saying!"

She fell back into her bed a groaned, "My sleep cycle is going to be so screwed up!"

"That's generally what jet-lag is, cousin." He said and nodded his thanks to the flight attendant who brought by a full cup of coffee.

Helen still looked cross but put on a smile for the flight attendant who moved to help her get her bed turned back into a seat. She glared as she caught sight of her bed head in the reflection of the window and quickly demanded, er, asked the attendant for a mirror and brush. After she sorted out her appearance she called for the attendant again. "If you please, I'll have coffee, wheat toast, and some fresh fruit."

The attendant bobbed a slight curtsy, "Of course, my lady, it will only take a minute."

Dudley and Helen sorted their stuff out as they both drank their coffee and ate the small snack, Dudley having accepting a serving of mixed nuts and dried fruit that had been offered to him as the flight attendants brought Helen's snack. Dudley was brought a copy of New York Times to read for the last hour of the flight and Helen had pulled out a book.

An attendant began passing out papers to be filled out for everyone entering the U.S. and Dudley set aside his paper to fill it out. At the bottom sure enough was a checkbox that read _Aware of Magical World?_ As soon as he checked 'yes' another series of boxes appeared below it. Dudley read through them all and watched Helen going through hers out of the corner of his eye.

_Mundane?_ If yes, what is your connection to the magical world?

_ Magical? _

Underneath magical was a series of categories. _Pureblood. First Generation Pureblood. Nobility? Titles? Halfblood. Magical Father or Mother? Magical parent's name. Mundaneborn. Magicalborn Mundane._

_Any Active Blood of a Creature Line should be noted below._

Another series of questions was connected to it. _Reason for entering the U.S.A./U.P.A.? Work. Recreation. Asylum. School. Other. If other, please clarify._

At the bottom it read, _You will be directed to the Joint U.S.A.-U.P.A. customs booth upon your arrival._

"What did you fill out?" Dudley asked his cousin.

She passed hers to him and he read through her response. She had checked yes to _Magical?_ and yes to _First Generation Pureblood _and _Nobility?_ Filling out her titles to read, 'Domina Familias, Lady Helen Jaimelynne Amaryllis Atria, Head of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black, Friend of the Goblin Nation, by declaration of Chieftain Ragnok Grimskull, Head of the Clan of Gringotts.'

"What does it mean by _Active Blood of a Creature Line_?" Dudley murmured.

"A lot of pureblood families have at some point crossed with magical, non-human species over the centuries, some of them more often than others. Some species and their progeny as a result are looked down upon while others are valued. But many in the magical world carry some sort, or several sorts, of creature blood in them and under certain circumstances the creature blood will become active leading the carrier to take on characteristics of the creature blood or become the creature itself." She saw her explanation wasn't clicking and so she tried to relate it back to the mundane world, "Remember how in Biology you learned about DNA and genes, and how there are both recessive and dominant genes?"

Dudley nodded, welcoming the relation to his world.

"Think about it like this, the creature blood is a gene in magical DNA. There are many different types of creatures and so all of those genes can get passed on down the line, most of the time, after the second or third generation that was the result of a magical having progeny with a creature the creature gene will transfer from a dominant gene to a recessive gene. But somewhere down the line one of the descendants may marry with someone who carries the same type of creature gene that is recessive in them too and those two may have the capability of having one of the progeny carry the dominant creature gene. There are two ways a dominant creature gene can appear, one is from birth the dominant gene is apparent in the child. The other however has to do with magical maturity as well as sometimes the environment one is in. When a wizarding child reaches the age of seventeen years they go through their magical maturity where their magic peaks and reaches the height and control levels that it will remain at for the rest of the magical's years. That is why seventeen is considered to be the age of adulthood in the wizarding world. Sometimes, as a result of a witch or wizard's magical maturity or Inheritance as it is often referred to, a formerly recessive creature gene may awaken and turn dominant because the witch or wizard's magic is now strong enough to support the creature traits."

Dudley blinked. He was constantly amazed by the information Helen could rattle off at a moment's notice and also found himself intrigued by the ease she translated the language and could make things relatable in the way she explained them. "Do you have, er, creature blood in your family?" He asked because she had left the space below the question blank.

She nodded matter of factly, "Yes, on my father's side as well as my adopted father's side. I'm actually probably expecting one or two of the creature lines in my blood to turn dominant on my Inheritance. The Potter Line is known to have banshee, veela, nymph, siren, and selkie blood in their veins, all of which typically mature in females of powerful magical nature. The blood-adopted father's line, the Black Line is known to have siren, rusalka, naiad, veela, dark elf, and fae blood in their veins."

He blinked. And blinked again. "Okay." He stated in a dry voice, "I don't even know what half of those creatures even are in the first place but . . ."

Helen shoved him lightly on his shoulder, "It's not like I won't be me anymore you jerk!" She then explained the creatures in a very verbatim manner, "A banshee is a female creature who holds precognition towards death, is extremely territorial, and her screams can't both incapacitate and kill as well as wake those near death. A veela is a seductive creature which is normally female who can hold two forms, one an extremely beautiful mortal form and the other comes out when angered as a terribly violent and cruel humanoid-birdlike form. A nymph born of mortals will have a spirit form and a mortal form and can switch between the two and will typically form a connection to some one aspect in nature. A siren is a seductive creature related to mermaids who can hold form for land or for sea, mostly female, a siren is able to enchant with the use of her voice and holds great control in magics dealing with the mind. A selkie is one who always feels the call of the water and once they change forms for the first time it is very difficult for a selkie to want to return to their land form but it is possible, selkie have two skins, one is their skin for water, typically a seal but known to be able to shift between different water based forms, the other is their mortal human skin, a selkie may shed their water skin and come back to land but will always feel the extreme draw to return to the water."

"Let's hope you don't turn into a selkie then." Dudley inserted dryly as he proceeded to straighten out his papers as he realized this was turning into one of her teaching sessions but continued to listen as he moved about getting settled for the landing.

"Quite." Helen agreed, "A selkie Inheritance would certainly be problematic." She waved her hand, "Where was I? Oh yes, a rusalka. A rusalka is a particular type of mermaid that is closer to the mortals then her cousin the freshwater mesuline or the saltwater merrow, a rusalka is more mortal is appearance with a mermaid's tail, can exist in fresh or saltwater, can speak in mortal tongues, and holds great control over seductive magics along with mind magics. A naiad is a water spirit who can switch between mortal and spirit forms and is drawn to water and holds nature based and water related magics. A dark elf is one of the high elves who long ago left this realm after the death of Lord Merlin of Emrys for the separate realm of the Valar, a dark elf is a particular type of high elf and is the 'darker' cousin of the forest elves, a dark elf in addition to near immortality, heightened senses, and greater strength and body holds more control over their magics than any other of the high elves, because of their power and control they do not require a focus, their strengths in magic are related to 'dark' magic, dark not being evil, just the category of magic, such as blood, mind, runic, and transformation based magics."

"So it would be really handy for you to have a dark elf Inheritance?" Dudley asked finally getting everything in order and turning to face her again.

"Handy?" She twisted the word on her tongue in an odd fashion, "Not how I would particularly word it but it works I suppose. Yes, but a full dark elf Inheritance hasn't been seen since the time of the Hogwarts founders, I would be lucky to achieve even a partial Inheritance and some one or two aspects of the dark elf bloodline. The same should be said for the fae bloodline. The fae too left after the death of Lord Merlin of Emrys for their own realm, but they had always partially lived separately from the mortals and so their disappearance wasn't as grand as that of the high elves, the fae hold many different types and characteristics, the most common being near or true immortality, heightened senses, and greater strength in body and mind, as well as various connections to animals in appearance, from wings to fangs to claws and so on and so forth, the fae hold powerful magic that varies from light based to dark based but all hold power in imitation and mind magics. A full fae Inheritance has too not been seen since the time of the Founders of Hogwarts."

"Well you are the first person to be a Friend of the Goblins since Merlin himself, right?" Dudley asked and Helen looked slightly perplexed by her cousin's unusual insight.

"Yes, but that's not at all connected to your Inheritance." She replied in a confused manner.

"Maybe it is." Dudley said and noticing her about to argue he pressed on, "I may not know much about your world, but I know this much, you are powerful, I don't know why and I certainly don't know how but I know that you are. Things, things just seem to happen around you Atria." He said slowly and held her gaze, "So I definitely would not be surprised if you turned into something even greater on your Inheritance and you shouldn't be surprised to." Dudley was both surprised and pleased to see the fight leave her face as her gaze turned thoughtful.

Helen sat back in her chair and held her tongue. There was something to be said about her cousin's words. Things did seem to always surround her and happen around her, for good or bad was always up for debate. She wasn't foolish. She knew she was powerful. She knew she would most likely get an increase in her power when she came upon her Inheritance. But her being the first full blooded Inheritance of a dark elf or fae in over a thousand years, it was almost too much to suggest. I'll face it if it comes. She decided and with this is mind she finally relaxed and buckled her seatbelt as the announcement for their approaching landing sounded over the speakers of the plane.

The attendants had recollected the paperwork and too took their seats and slowly the plane began its gradual decent and Helen watched the approaching ground through her window. When the plane finally touched down and the welcome to the country was being offered over the speakers she simply gazed out her window across the terminal where muggles moved about with efficiency and vehicles zoomed around the different aircraft. This landing, the finality of it, the new country, it all represented a certain ending for her. But it also stood for a beginning too, her new beginning.

She was shaken out of her reverie but Dudley's hand on her shoulder, "You coming, milady?" He asked in a light and teasing voice but she could see the concern in the tightness of his eyes.

She gave him a nod and quick smile as she rose from her seat and sorted out her appearance quickly, "Of course, Mister Dursley, per augusta ad augusta."

Dudley laughed, "Semper, milady," He teased, "Semper."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Per august ad augusta." Latin for, "Through difficulties to greatness."**

**.**

"**Semper." Latin for, "Always."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you all! I've found my re-inspiration and will press forward on Helen's great journey! I really have come to love Helen and her story and hope you all do just as much as I do.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas or things you would like to see incorporated into the story. Also! Questions! Feel free to ask me any and all questions! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: The-Girl-Who-Lived is in the U.S.A.?**

**BY VERA VIVIAN**

**Stereotypical Warning:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry about the wait! Hell decided it would be a great time to make a visit in my life. Well everything's getting figured out now. Enough of my personal drama!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you to all of my new followers and favorites! Special thank you to my awesome reviewers, Silver Moon Huntress, Clap, and Sadie! Thank you so much! Love detailed reviews and questions! (but any reviews are good ****) Sadie – DiNozzo Sr. huh? Well it's an idea! Might throw him into the mix! Actually it's a wonderful idea! Haha, we'll see!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Helen drew her bag over her shoulder and kept her passport in hand as she and Dudley were the first to exit the plane. Their bags made their way through security easily enough and they waited in line for their passports to be checked. The man who checked her passport looked down and then looked up again, "Are you traveling with anyone Ms. Black?"

Helen grimaced slightly at the lack of her title but nodded, "Mister Dudley Dursley, my cousin on my mother's side."

The attendant waved Dudley forward and examined his passport, "Everything seems to be in order," He said as he stamped it, "You just need to go through a small process due to your status, Marcus will direct you to the appropriate desk." He said and gestured to another man in uniform who nodded and turned off his light, directing his travelers to another line.

They were led through the checkpoint and down the hall to a smaller set up with desks and seats for people being processed. They were led to an open desk in the front of the room, "Level one and three, Jack." Marcus said.

'Jack,' a middle aged man with a wiry build and strong jaw, stood and reached across the desk to shake their hands, "I'm Agent Jack Wrightley with the U.P.A. Department of Security. I'll process your entry into the country." He appeared very much the agent with his cropped black hair that was flecked with gray and his neutral appearing suit that seemed tailored for him.

Helen nodded, "Pleasure. I entered the country under my title, Lady Atria Black, Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black with my mundane cousin of my mater familias, Mister Dudley Dursley."

"What is your full name Lady Black?" He asked as he made a couple of clicks on and set himself up to type on his computer.

"Lady Helen Jaimelynne Amaryllis Atria." She stated clearly.

"Spellings?" He asked.

"Helen, H-E-L-E-N, Jamielynne, J-A-M-I-E-L-Y-N-N-E, Amaryllis, A-M-A-R-Y-L-L-I-S, Atria, A-T-R-I-A." She rattled off with ease and perfect clarity.

"Titles?" He asked.

"Domina Mater of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black." She stated.

He blinked in shock and his head jerked up. Dudley would have laughed if not for the seriousness of the occasion.

"Helen Potter?" Jack asked with stiff posture and intent gaze. Dudley had an idea that the man was not used to being so startled.

"Indeed." Helen murmured evenly.

"Ah, any other titles, official or unofficial?" He asked as if demanding clarification.

Dudley was proud of the way Helen held herself and didn't flinch back from the intensity of the questions being directed at her. And yet he had the idea that she had faced similar situations before.

"Officially I also hold the title of Friend of the Goblin Nation, by declaration of Chieftain Ragnok Grimskull, Head of the Clan of Gringotts. Unofficially I have been giving the title by the media as firstly, the Girl-Who-Lived, and most recently the Chosen One. But in between those you have things such as the Heir of Slytherin, Liar, Cheat, Upstart, Attention-Whore," She held his gaze evenly, "Need I go on?"

Dudley felt an icy chill fill him and had some sort of idea that it wasn't just him as he saw the man in front of him shiver.

"Not at all, my lady." He murmured, "I do believe my supervisor should be included in your processing though."

"Can you take down the basics for my cousin and I before calling your supervisor? I will have no problem speaking with whomever I must but I do so hate pointless waiting."

Jack shook himself, "Of course, not a problem at all, my lady." He said evenly and Dudley got the idea that the man was trying very hard to control his reaction to his cousin's revealing.

"Reason for entry?" He asked.

"I am currently living with my mundane cousin who is fully aware of our world. He has moved here for work."

Jack cleared his throat, "Your name and spelling please, sir." He said finally addressing Dudley.

"Dudley, D-U-D-L-E-Y, Anthony, A-N-T-H-O-N-Y, Dursley, D-U-R-S-L-E-Y."

"Titles?" He asked, typing away rapidly.

"Only those my career gives to me, I am Captain Dursley for the private military company, The Academy of Defense. I am a Defense and Combat Instructor with my specialties being in close quarter combat."

"What brings you to the U.S.-P.A., Captain Dursley?"

"The Academy has been contracted to work with the U.S. Navy Marine and SEALs divisions as well as U.S. Army Special Forces division. I have been sent to be the instructor with the Navy by the Academy and will be working mostly out of Quantico but I will be making occasional trips to both the Little Creek Base, and the Dam Next Annex base, both in Virginia. I will also have teleconferences and meetings three times a month within D.C."

Jack held his silence for a moment as he finished typing it out.

"Type of Visa?"

"H-1b Worker's Visa." Dudley responded, "With my level of education and training being certified through the British Military via the Academy."

"Do you have a place of residence yet established?"

"No, we will be house hunting in the next two weeks. Until then we have a suite at the Hay Addams Hotel."

"It will be a simple matter of notifying the Joint U.S.A. office in D.C. once you have established your residence either via letter, e-mail, owl, or in person."

He pulled out a card much like any other business card that would've looked perfectly normal if not for the small shimmering emblem in the right corner that changed for the seal for the U.S.A. to the seal for the U.P.A. every couple of seconds. The card read, '_Joint Office of the U.S.A.-U.P.A. Federal Building: 1000 Pennsylvania Ave, NW, Washington, DC 20535 (mundane entrance): jointusa-upa-dc (e-mail address): Joint Office of the U.S.A.-U.P.A. Federal Building, D.C., VA (owling address): U.S.-U.P.A. DC Office (flue address)_.

"It's charmed for mundane eyes to see only the FBI Federal Building information," Jack stated as he handed one to Helen as well.

"Clever." Helen stated as she reached out wandlessly and tasted the charm woven into the small card.

"I'll now call my supervisor to speak with you, my lady, Captain." He said as he rose, "Please remain here."

"Of course, thank you Agent Wrightley." Helen offered.

Jack Wrightley nodded and offered a slight bow before turning and striding away.

Dudley turned to face Helen and moved to speak but she held up a hand and discreetly drew out her wand and moved it in a few short and precise jabs before she tucked it away and gave Dudley the go ahead, "Privacy Ward, a small one that will only cover up us talking. They are still able to see us and possibly read our lips but we are free to talk." She said with a slight smile.

"Handy." Dudley commented, "What do you think will happen with this supervisor?"

"I'm thinking he's getting more than just a supervisor. My status as the _Girl-Who-Lived_ isn't only in Britain I'm afraid. Those in the United Kingdom and Scotland may care with more fervor due to the 'end' it brought to Lord Voldemort and the war but for a child to not die due to the AK made high international news."

"So you're famous even here?" Dudley asked.

"Basically," She said and Dudley could tell she wanted to grimace and make some sort of biting comment but had restrained herself. Suddenly she pulled out her wand and gave a sharp twist and murmured out of the corner of her mouth to Dudley, "Let me do the talking." As Agent Wrightley strode towards them followed by a tall dark skinned man in what seemed to be an Victorian gentlemen's suit with long tailcoats but much more modern than anything worn in wizarding Europe.

Agent Wrightley gave a small bow and nodded to the man at his side, "Lady Potter-Black, please meet Director Antony Love of the U.P.A. Department of Security. Director, Lady Potter-Black, and Captain Dursley of the Academy of Defense."

Helen stood and Dudley stood slightly behind her. She offered her hand to the Director who bowed and placed a polite kiss in greeting across it.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Potter-Black." Director Love stated in a deep serious voice as his eyes flicked across the pair of them taking them in.

Helen murmured quietly back, "Pleasure."

He reached out and shook Dudley hand, "Captain Dursley." He stated with a nod.

Dudley kept a firm grip that he knew made weaker men wince but the Director kept a straight face, "Pleased to meet you, Director Love."

The Director took a small step back and eyed them thoughtfully, "Would my lady and captain care to retire to my office for this discussion?" He asked in a careful and controlled manner.

Helen eyed him and flicked a glance to Dudley who gave her the slightest of nods, "Of course, that would be of no issue, Director." She said and nodded to him, "Lead the way, if you would."

Director Love inclined his head slightly and turned and strode away with a steady measured pace that the cousins were quick to keep up with. Dudley and Helen both noted that Agent Wrightley drew up the back of the party and seemed to keep his eyes on everything as they walked through a series of halls to a room with fireplaces lining the walls.

The Director paused and turned around slightly, "Fluing will not be of any issue, will it?"

Helen eyed Dudley but shook her head, "No, my cousin will side-along with me."

Director Love nodded, "The address is '_D.O.S. Head Office'_, password, _'Eagle in flight.'_"

Helen nodded and Dudley's eyes widened and he balked slightly as the stern man grabbed what appeared to be a handful of ash from a pot on the mantle, strode straight into the fireplace, barked the address as he threw the ash at his feet, and disappeared in a whirlwind of green flames from sight.

Helen saw Dudley's stunned and slightly fearful expression and had to repress the urge to laugh, remembering the first time she herself had seen someone flue. Instead she shook her head and wrapped her arm around his, "It's perfectly safe, D, I promise."

Dudley grimaced, having found another thing from his cousin's world that made him uncomfortable, but he loosened his stance and muttered, "If you say so, Len-Len."

Helen's nose wrinkled adorably as she stated primly, "I do." But then her eyes crinkled in mirth and she shook her head, "You'll need to hold onto elbow, preferably my right side so my wand arm is free, don't let go. I'll drop the flue powder and state the address, bend your knees slightly and walk when I walk or else you'll end up spat out in a heap at the other end. Don't close your eyes or you will trip but be prepared to be slightly disoriented. Simple enough."

Dudley grimaced and this time Helen actually did laugh but he did as directed and gripped her right elbow for the life of him. Helen gathered a handful of the ash-appearing substance and dropped it at their feet as she enunciated clearly, "D.O.S. Head Office." Immediately Dudley felt as if he was jerked about by his grip on his cousin's elbow and green light coated his vision, he got flashes of what he imagined to be hundreds of rooms and the time appeared endless, but Helen stated, "Eagle in flight." And Dudley felt as if he had just dropped at least six feet and came to land standing up but struggled to stride forward as Helen walked evenly out of the fireplace. Dudley nearly collapsed to the ground and was directed by Helen's small form to sit in some sort of padded chair as he struggled to control his breathing and not get sick.

Distantly he saw another flash of green out of the corner of his eye and assumed the Agent had followed them but was too busy trying to hold back his nausea to check for sure.

"Oh dear," Helen murmured, "Sorry, D. Forgot how much the first time fluing can affect you. Especially since you're a muggle."

Dudley drew in a couple of slow breaths before giving her a dark look, "I really am coming to hate your sick-making-magical-methods-of-transportation."

Helen merely summoned a vial from her bag, uncorked it, and handed it to him, "I'll settle your stomach, just don't think about the taste."

Dudley grimaced, tipped his head back, and downed it in one go. It tasted terrible but as if by, well, magic, his nausea ceased and the pounding headache melted away. Dudley was finally able to take in the room they were in. It was an office that spoke of age and wealth. The walls were covered in elegant paneling and molding. The fireplace held a marble mantle that was engraved with what appeared to be a war scene from around the time the colonies were rebelling but Dudley noted that unlike a normal engraving the figures moved smoothly across the piece as they did silent battle with each other. A heavy rug covered the floor and a large desk dominated the center of the room. Directly behind the desk was a wall of shelves filled to the brim with books, photos, awards, and many odd looking shiny instruments and bobbles. Several arm chairs were scattered about with two sitting directly in front of the desk.

"I do apologize Captain," Director Love stated from his place standing behind the desk, "But such transportation was necessary for privacy."

Dudley stood with no expected vertigo and flashed Helen a small smile of thanks, "It's fine, with Helen I'm learning to role with it."

The man nodded and gestured to the seats before him, "Please, sit."

The cousins took their seats and Helen crossed her ankles and folded her hands in her lap, the perfect picture of a well-bred young pureblood lady.

The Director twisted a hand and a tea tray gently floated across the room and sat on the corner of his desk and began steaming, "Tea?" He asked.

Dudley nodded and Helen murmured, "Please."

The tea poured three cups which then settled on their saucers and floated in the air to hover in front of their guests. Dudley hesitantly grabbed the tea and saucer and felt their weight settle in his hand as the magic holding them ended.

Helen took a dainty sip before turning slightly to face the Director head on.

He sipped his tea and there was a moment of silence before Director Love spoke slowly, choosing his wording carefully, "Your main place of residence will cause waves in our world."

Helen raised a brow, "Once it gets out to the public."

Director Love nodded and conceded, "Once it gets out to the public, yes." He paused, "I am a frank man, Lady Potter-Black." He stated.

"Please, Helen." She offered.

He nodded, "Lady Helen, I will be frank with you. You moving to the U.S.-P.A. is entirely unexpected. The world recognizes that Britain's magi community has been closed off for centuries and invites neither help nor hindrance from the outside world. Britain has always held its nobility close and its heroes even closer. You are breaking what has been expected from Britain for centuries."

Helen took a sip before speaking, "Britain is my home and motherland, yes, but times are changing, they have been changing while she has stagnated. Inventions and new ideas all come from the medieval era with Hogwarts' founding, which once one of the greatest institutions and leaders in the world is now severely behind on standards because they cannot adapt or change as the world has changed around them. Britain is still stuck in her isolationist state and she suffers under it. If I must be the movement of change out of necessity so be it."

Director Love took in a deep breath and held her gaze as he stated, "You are young, but wise beyond your years, wiser than many of your nation, my lady. Your move to the U.S.-P.A. will find you with no troubles from our government."

Helen understood what he was saying. It was her government she had to worry about.

"President Mueller would like to set up a diplomatic meeting with you and your cousin, to take place tomorrow if it is possible."

Helen reacted as if she had expected this while Dudley nearly dropped his jaw in shock. Was his cousin truly this important of a person? "Of course," Helen replied, "Whenever would be convenient."

The Director withdrew a formal letter from within a drawer and handed it over to Helen who left her cup and saucer hovering in the air and accepted it and with a flickering glance, opened it with a mild severing charm.

She eyed the expensive paper and took in the address on the envelope. _Lady Potter-Black_ was written in elegant calligraphy in black ink across the front. She pulled out the letter and quickly read through the missive,

_ Lady Helen_ _Jaimelynne Amaryllis Atria, Head of the Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black, Friend of the Goblin Nation, by declaration of Chieftain Ragnok Grimskull, Head of the Clan of Gringotts,_

_ Be you welcomed by the United People of the Americas, and be you welcomed by myself, Magi President George W. Mueller of the U.P.A. to these lands._

_ I formally invite you, Lady Potter-Black, Goblin Friend, and your mater familial cousin, Captain Dudley Anthony Dursley, to an open meeting of diplomacy to extend the U.P.A. hand of friendship. Be you invited to the Room of the Round Table, of the National Liberty House, of Boston, Massachusetts, on the fourth of June of the year, two thousand eleven, at three past the hour for a meeting with myself and the Presidential Cabinet. _

_ If you be willing, a Presidential Escort will arrive at your current place of residence one half of the hour prior. Your persons will be searched and familiars will be examined prior for both your own safety as well as the safety of others. Any weapons will be held outside of the Room and returned upon exit. _

_ Most Sincere,_

_ President George W. Mueller, of the United People of the Americas_

"Dudley, we have nothing scheduled for tomorrow, yes?" Helen asked with a long stare in her cousin's direction.

"Wha—, Yeah, nothing set up as of yet." Dudley stammered but quickly composed himself as he gave his cousin a questioning look as he had not been able to read the letter from his seat.

"Director Love, please pass on our acceptance to President Mueller. We eagerly anticipate our meeting with a leader of his esteem." Helen stated formally with a twisting gesture that touched on her heart and forehead.

The Director responded to the gesture in kind as he inclined his head and said, "I will pass along your words and acceptance to President Mueller immediately concluding our meeting here. Until your meeting with the President you will be assigned a handler from our government as a security precaution only."

Helen hid a grimace behind her excellent pureblood mask and merely allowed a small crease to cross her forehead. "Of course, I will trust your agent not to interfere in my cousin and I's day to day lives?" She asked as she folded her hands in front of her.

The kept a stony mask as he replied, "Of course not, Lady Helen, in fact, I am assigning an experienced agent, along with his partner to attend to your ladyship and familial cousin."

Helen rose a brow and simply uncrossed her hands and gestured airily with her right hand, "I have of course had guards before, but it is the inexperienced ones who have let, ah, incidents occur. I am thankful that you would give me an experienced pair of your agents knowing that you are taking them away from more important duties then just _me_."

Dudley was watching the words and gestures of both his cousin and the Director of an _Agency_ be exchanged and tossed back in forth like it was a competitive tennis match. It was like they were trying to slip tricks in each gesture and bat words back and forth always trying to knock their opponent out of the game. There wasn't anything mean or cruel in the exchange, simply a wrest for power and the upper hand in the conversation.

"You, Lady Helen, as someone of your status far outweigh any other duties my agents may have. Their time spent with you is not wasted, of this, I assure you."

Helen then smiled and Dudley knew that the Director's quick and seemingly honest response pleased his cousin. "If I may ask, Director," Helen started, "Who have you assigned to my cousin and I?"

"Agent Wrightley and his partner will be accompanying you."

"Wonderful." Helen stated as she offered a polite nod in the direction of the agent who had finally crossed the room from his place where he had stood unobtrusively by the fireplace until now.

The Director raised himself from his chair and Helen did the same with Dudley copying a moment after her, having set his tea on the edge of the desk. "Well with that, I believe our time here should be brought to a close, for now. I am sure, Lady Helen, that you are weary from your travels and in need of rest. I have taken the permission to arrange a portkey for you and your cousin to a magi-car-service in DC that will take you to your hotel. Your luggage is already waiting for you there."

Helen let two fingers brush her lips as she bowed her head slightly, "Thank you, Director Love. It is much appreciated. Please feel free to contact me, both as Lady or if you find yourself in need of a companion for a cuppa."

The serious Director actually smiled and Dudley had a feeling he had enjoyed playing word games with his cousin as he bowed to her, "Of course Lady Helen," The Director stated as he rose, "Benedictus sis, donec iterum convenient." (_May you be blessed, until we meet again_.) As he made a complicated gesture that touched on his heart, lips, and forehead with his right hand.

Helen in turn bobbed a slight curtsy but not nearly as deep as the Director had chosen to bow in her direction and responded with the same gesture as she stated in what Dudley was sure was Latin, "Eodem tempore usque ad vos." (_The same unto you until that time comes_.)

Director Love turned to Dudley and shook his hand, "Good luck on your job here and welcome to the U.S.-P.A."

Dudley nodded, "Thank you for your time."

At this final conclusion, Agent Wrightley stepped forward holding a small innocent looking blue ribbon in his hand. Dudley groaned and eyed his cousin, "This is going to be another sick-making magical make-me-feel-like-my-insides-are-being-twisted-int o-knots method of transportation, isn't it?"

Helen raised her brow as leaned forward and grasped a piece of the ribbon, "Don't be such a baby." She stated with a challenging look.

Dudley groaned and let out a shout as the moment he touched it he felt like someone had stuck a hook into his finger and was spinning him around in circles by it and colors washed by like he was on the ultimate trip.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
